La gran propuesta
by paulie purr
Summary: Stefan y Elena tienen un hijo y una vida bastante prospera.Damon por su parte se ocupa de la empresa, al igual que Stefan, pero no olvida la traicion que le causaron ambos.Dilan, es la adoracion de Damon y el hijo de Stefan por lo tanto al empezar las juntas de la empresa,Damon mandan a Stefan, lo que no sabes es que gracias a Dilan, conocera a alguien muy especial .
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos ! Vengo a reportarme de nuevo con ustedes, despues de mi fracaso con la otra novel (diak) pero ahorahzo una neuva y espero que les guste**

** La gran oportunidad**

** Capitulo 1**

Narrado por Damon Salvatore.

- ¡Tío Damon, tío Damon! ¡Vamos a jugar!-me dijo un niño como de 6 años con ojos color chocolate, cabello rubio y piel un poco morena, así como con unos colmillos ( o tan largos ni peligrosos como los míos ), una diminuta boquita rosa justo como su madre, de hecho se parecía bastante a ella, eso dolía, y mucho.

Dolía que de las tres personas que más me importaban 2 me hubieran hecho sentir un dolor tan fuerte que me haya hecho huir, y esta no sería la primera vez.

Pero aquí estaba de nuevo cuidando de quien debería de ser mi hijo y no mi sobrino, así lo sentía de cualquier manera, estábamos en el parque jugando beisbol o eso pretendía él. La gente nos comenzaba a mirar extraño, yo vestía el uniforme del trabajo, un pantalón de vestir con la camisa blanca, las mangas estaban dobladas hasta el antebrazo, Dilan estaba vestido con un traje de ¨Los Yankees de New York¨. Estábamos sentados en una banca después de correr por todo el parque.

- De acuerdo –sonreí con cuidado de que mis colmillos no se vieran - ¿ ahora a que quieres jugar?-

- ¡ Baeisbol! – grito tanto como sus pulmoncitos se lo permitían.

Me levante mientras sonreía, bastaba con tenerlo cerca para olvidarme de toda la basura que me rodeaba, aun que para que el llegara tuve que pasar por muchas cosas…

FLASH BACK.

- Ah… veras Damon… es que yo… nosotros ah….- Stefan estaba frente a mi en la sala de la casa de Mystic Falls tan nervioso que parecía que iba a matarme, aun que en cierta manera lo hizo.

Después de unos minutos entro Elena, en ese entonces mi amada Elena; al fin estábamos juntos después de tanto tiempo de luchar por ella, la esperaba junto a mi pero se sentó junto a Stefan, aquí había algo sospechoso, tomo a Stefan de la mano, mi hermano sudo en frio mientras en los ojos tenia una expresión sombría.

- ¿Que es lo que ocurre aquí? Me están poniendo nervioso- les dije para ver si así me decían algo, en realidad estaba enfurecido por que estaban juntos.

- Ehm… pues es algo… retorcido lo que tenemos que decirte…- hizo énfasis en la palabra tenemos-… nosotros…- no puedo continuar se tapo la cara con las manos y comenzó a sollozar, fruncí el ceño, ¿Qué diablos le pasa a mi hermano?

- Escucha Damon, vamos a tener un hijo y a contraer matrimonio- me dijo Elena.

Me pare como si fuera un resorte, ¿Elena y Stefan? ¿Matrimonio? ¿Hijo?... de nuevo Stefan me había hecho lo peor de todo el mundo, sentí tanto coraje que tuve que salir de ahí para no matar a ambos, sentí como los parpados se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no me servía de nada llorar, eso no arreglaba nada, no tenía intenciones de volver en toda mi vida.

Stefan me mando la invitación de la boda, , por supuesto que no asistí, dos años después me mandaron la foto de Dilan Salvatore Gilbert, en cuanto lo vi supe que no me importar nada de lo hubiera pasado por qué ese pequeño se iba a convertir en mi vida desde el momento en que lo tuviera en mis brazos. Tome el primer vuelo a New York y así fue como Damon Salvatore, el vampiro más salvaje de todo Mystic Falls que había escapado de todas las trampas de los cazadores estaba aquí como uno de los dueños de una empresa de multi textiles más grande de toda América y Europa jugando una tarde de agosto con su sobrino.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- ¿Verdad que estoy mejorando mucho en mis tiros tío?- me pregunto Dilan con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Por supuesto, algún día serás un jugador de las grandes ligas, lo presiento- le lance una pelota que no alcanzo a atrapar y corrió detrás de la pelota, pasaron 10 minutos y Dilan no regresaba , espero diez minutos mas y salí a buscarlo.

Narrado por Paulina Lozano

Me senté un momento en la banca de Central Park, el cambio de oficina y casa era exhausto, aun que era por una buena causa, tuve que huir de mi ciudad natal y mi ex novio que quiso robar mi empresa. Tuve que dejar mi casa y a mi familia por qué no soportaba el hecho de verle la cara al infeliz de mi ex novio en el trabajo.

Desde hacía dos años había comprado un terreno aquí en New York, así que en un cambio de planes, para alejarme decidí hacer el cambio, aquí seria una extensión de mi empresa y requería de mi presencia, dejé gente de mi confianza encargarse de la cede y así llegue aquí.

Un día cualquiera llego Luke, mi novio y me dijo: Sabes que, solo te use para llegar a un puesto alto en la empresa así que terminamos, gracias por el puesto.

Gracias a eso estaba sentada en el parque de central park con unos jeans Luis Vuitton, los mas cómodos que al mismo tiempo eran mis favoritos, una blusa Givenchy tipo polo y unos tenis coach deportivos. Lo único de malo que tenía la mudanza era que había dejado a mi familia, pero ya que estuviera bien establecida y con un apartamento más grande vendrían a vivir aquí.

Una pelota de beisbol cayo a mis pies, la tome con cuidado y sonreí, era el deporte favorito de mi hermana. Unos segundos después llego corriendo un niño, tenía las mejillas rojas por correr tanto, tenía la piel un poco morena y los ojos café, cabello rubio y no debía de tener más de 7 años.

- Buenas tardes señorita, ¿me podría dar mi pelota por favor?-

- Claro que si- le dije mientras sonreía al mismo tiempo que una lagrima por mi mejilla hasta aterrizar en mis jeans.

- ¿Por qué llora? ¿Está bien?- me pregunto el pequeño poniéndose triste al instante.

- Yo… recordé algo triste y no pude evitarlo, pero si estoy bien gracias por preocuparte- le sonreí de nuevo, el pequeño se sentó a mi lado en la banca. Era extraño yo siempre había odiado a la gente entrometida pero esta vez… me sentía cómoda con este pequeño. –Pero no me has dicho tu nombre-

- Cierto, que más educado, me llamo Dilan Salvatore Gilbert ¿Y usted?-

- Paulina lozano, veo que te gustan los Yankees, a mi hermana también- le dije cambiando de tema drásticamente. Estuvimos hablando como por 20 minutos hasta que el pequeño se levanto de la nada.

- ¡El tío Damon debe de estar muy preocupado! Lo siento Paulina me tengo que ir.-

- ¡Espera!- se detuvo en seco- déjame que te lleve, ya empezó a oscurecer-

- ¿De verdad? Espero que no te moleste- me dijo sonriendo tiernamente, había algo extraño en su sonrisa… pero la verdad no me di cuenta que era.

Narrado por Damon Salvatore.

Me estaba poniendo más nervioso, ¿Por qué Dilan no regresaba? ¿En donde se había metido? Solo iba por una pelota, ¿y si se lo robaron? Mataría al desgraciado que lo hizo. Caminaba (o eso creía yo) por el parque mientras buscaba a Dilan. Mi hermano había tenido la confianza de dejarme a Dilan estas dos semanas a su hijo por qué sabía que yo lo cuidaría y el primer día ¡BOOM! Se me perdía, esto era genial.

- ¡Tío Damon!- me grito Dilan desde el otro lado del parque, escucharlo de nuevo me hizo reaccionar, Dilan venia corriendo de la mano con una chica, en cuanto llego habla tan rápido que casi no entendía lo que dijo.- Lo siento por la tardanza tío, estaba platicando con una amiga, deja te la presento- no me dejo responder nada, salió corriendo con la chica que en vano intentaba rehusarse, cuando Dilan quería algo, insistía hasta cumplirlo.

La chica tenía como unos 22, cabello castaño semi ondulado, pómulos un poco resaltados y labios delgados, (no extremadamente), ojos color café (así como los de Elena) y piel un poco morena, vestía con ropa de diseñador que se ajustaba a las curvas de su cuerpo, no era exuberante pero si tenía una buena figura mientras que sus largas piernas estaban envueltas en unos ajustados jeans.

- Mira tio, ella es mi amiga, se llama Paulina, con ella estuve platicando.-

- Lo siento por haberlo hecho tardar- hizo un gesto con la mano y sonrió- Paulina Lozano, mucho gusto- me tendió la mano.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Narrado por Paulina Lozano.

Mientras íbamos a no sé qué punto del parque, iba jugando con Dilan hasta que se detuvo y grito

¡Tío Damon!- corrió hasta un hombre de unos 25 años, cabello negro azabache algo largo, mentón cuadrad, labios llenos, la cantidad suficiente de barba, nariz recta, cejas tupidas y unos preciosos ojos azul claro... se miraba bastante fornido por que la camisa de vestir blanca que traía puesta se pegaba a él como una segunda piel; en cuanto miro al pequeño sonrió dejando ver unos dientes radiantemente blancos.

Dilan corrió hacia mí mientras me jalaba hacia su tío, comencé a respirar agitadamente, venia tan poco presentable para conocer a alguien así de apuesto…

- Mira tío ,ella es mi amiga Paulina, estaba con ella.-

- L-lo siento por haberlo hecho t-tardar- ¡demonios! De nuevo estaba tartamudeando, sentí que las mejillas se me ponían de color rojo y sonreí levemente- Paulina Lozano, mucho gusto- le tendí la mano

- Damon Salvatore, el gusto es mío- tenía una voz profunda que hizo que casi me desmayara cuando me tendió la mano, parecía un modelo de revista o de televisión, me estrecho la mano con fuerza y sentí que una cálida corriente se transmitía por nuestras manos.

Narrado por Damon Salvatore.

- Damon Salvatore, el gusto es mío- le respondí a mi vez, estaba tan roja que creí que las mejillas le iban a estallar

- Espero que no te moleste el hecho de que se quedara conmigo, no quería hacerlo tardar tanto, solo puedo decirte que Dilan me cayó del cielo.-

- No, no hay problema, solo que este pequeño no me aviso nada, pero usted lo estaba cuidando ¿verdad?- creo que no ocupaba la respuesta, era obvio por que adoraba al niño con tan solo conocerlo hoy.

- Si, por supuesto solo estábamos platicando en una banca del parque- se sonrojo de nuevo

- Si, como te dije, no hay problema solo que tengo que cuidarlo por dos semanas, mi hermano lo dejo a mi cargo y me sentiría fatal si se me perdiera el primer día- abrí un poco los ojos y me toque el cuello

- Se nota que lo quieres mucho, en cuanto vi que corrió hacia ti creí que eras su padre, pero cuando dijo que eras su tío pues… me di cuenta que no- hacia muchos… gestos con las manos, en una ocasión se paso una mano cerca de la vena yugular, sentí como mis colmillos crecían drásticamente mientras me daba el leve sabor a la sangre, podía ver los latidos atraves de la fina piel del cuello, así como corría la sangre por esa vena…

- ¡ Tío!- Dilan me jalo de la mano sacándome de la ensoñación

- ¿Se encuentra bien señor Salvatore?- me pregunto ella.

- Ah…. Si, solo me… distraje un poco, disculpa, no escuche lo que decías, ¿me lo podrías repetir?- dije mientras instintivamente me humedecía un poco los labios.

- En realidad no era importante yo solo…-

- Si era importante- la cortó Dilan.

- Bueno, lo era para ti porque te gusta el béisbol- le respondió mientras sonreía

- Entonces si era importante- le sonreí a mi vez.

- Mmm…tengo boletos para entrar al backstage con los jugadores de esta temporada y creo que a Dilan le gustaría ir-

- Por supuesto, ¿en donde trabajas? Esos boletos son algo codiciados-

- Soy dueña de una empresa de modas, mí empresa ayudo a diseñar los uniformes de las animadoras de un equipo; de hecho acabamos de expandirnos aquí.

- ¿de verdad? Va a ser duro las primeras veces que te cambias de lugar, mi empresa prácticamente es nueva, llevamos 6 años aquí en New York.-

- ¿Qué es lo que trabaja tu empresa?- Dilan nos miraba a ambos de una manera extraña.

- Textiles, ya sabes telas y materiales para…- el celular de la chica comenzó a sonar.

- Disculpa, sólo… voy a contestar- se iba a ir cuando Dilan la llamo.

- Paulina, ¿crees que mañana puedas venir?- le pregunto mi sobrino

- Por supuesto- sonrió – nos vemos- e hizo un ademan de despedirse con la mano mientras se alejaba.

- Bueno Dilan, es hora de ir a casa y también hora de que tomes un baño.- le dije mientras lo cargaba.

- Pero no quiero tomar un baño así que… ¡correré antes de que me puedas atrapar!- dio un brinco y comenzó a correr hacia el coche.

Narrado por Paulina Lozano

- ¿Diga?-

- ¿En dónde diablos estas? Llevo media hora afuera de tu casa ¡no te voy a estar esperando!- mi asistente y mejor amiga venia para ayudarme a poner en marcha la empresa y se quedaría a vivir conmigo mientas encontraba un apartamento.

- Si, en momento estoy ahí.- camine un poco más rápido, lo bueno de mi casa es que estaba cerca de central park y era enorme, por lo menos tenía 3 habitaciones, la cocina, el baño, la sala, el comedor, un cuarto de lavado. Llegue como en 10 minutos y ahí estaba ella, como con 6 maletas y estaba sentada en la más grande.

- ¡Vaya! Hasta que llegas, eres muy oportuna eh- comencé reír mientras escuchaba su sarcasmo y abría la puerta de mi apartamento.

Narrado por Damon Salvatore

Subí a mi sobrino al mustang deportivo rojo que tenia, era uno de mis favoritos, pero para el día común utilizaba una camioneta negra del año.

Le estaba poniendo el cinturón cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba por mi nombre, al querer salir me golpee en la cabeza, cuando al fin logre salir me sorprendió ver a Katherine Pierce, la doppellganger de Elena; ella también era una vampiresa y la primera mujer de la que yo me enamore. Solté un suspiro antes de contestarle.

- Hola Damon, veo que has cambiado, pero no me mal interpretes, para bien, y muy bien.- sonrió seductoramente, ya me sabia ese truco.

- Ah…- suspire de nuevo- esto es imposible Katherine, discúlpame pero tengo un sobrino que cuidar- le di la vuelta al coche mientras me ponía una mano en donde me había golpeado.

- Pero… el también es mi sobrino.- se paro frente a mí.

- ¿De verdad? Creo que si no me hubieras dicho no me hubiera dado cuenta, que lista eres Katherine. Pero la verdad no estás incluida en el plan de cuidarlo.- la rodee para no golpearla y cuando casi llegó a la puerta del carro me jalo y estrello contra el carro.

- Sabes que no puedes evitarme ¿verdad? Así que o me dejas estar contigo o yo…-

- ¿Por qué tardas tanto tío Damon? ¿Tía Katherine?- Dilan salió del coche, creí que no le habían hablado de su ´´tía´´.

- Pequeño Dilan, ¿Cómo has estado?- le dijo fingiendo horriblemente un tono dulce.

- Bien, el tío Damon y yo salimos cada que podemos, de hecho hoy conocimos a una amiga- le dijo inconscientemente, no los culpo, el no conoce lo celosa y posesiva que era su tía.

- ¿A si?- se giro para verme, después volvió con Dilan- y…. ¿Cómo se llama?-

- Basta de preguntar Katherine, nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer.- metí a Dilan de nuevo en coche, después hice lo mismo.

- ¡Adiós tía Katherine!- se despidió mi… nuestro sobrino por la ventana.

- Adiós pequeñín- odiaba que Katherine fingiera tan horrible, acelere tanto como pude para no verla en mucho tiempo más.

Narrado por Dilan Salvatore Gilbert.

De nuevo iba a casa de mi tío, me gustaba estar con él y como no tenia que castigarme como mis padres para que aprendiera algo, siempre hacíamos cosas divertidas, y no es que no quisiera a mis padres, solo que a veces era mejor estar con mi tío. Pero otra cosa muy diferente era la tía Katherine, era odiosa y siempre hablaba en sentidos que yo no entendía y mi tío siempre la terminaba corriendo. Terriblemente se parecía a mi madre. Extrañaba a mis padres, pero solo cuando no estaba distraído porque mi tío siempre me llevaba a donde iba.

Por ejemplo, hoy quería ir al parque y me llevo con él, conocía a una nueva amiga y se lo contaría a mis padres en cuanto pudiera. No me gustaba la manera en que mi tío le miraba la yugular de la chica, simplemente yo no quería que le hiciera nada, era mi nueva amiga que inconscientemente se había acercado a nosotros; no me gustaba el cambio de su mirada por que se le dilataban las pupilas, eso sin mencionar las betas obscuras que se formaban a su alrededor y los dientes le crecían muchísimo. Me asustaba pero no debería de ser así porque algún día yo también sería así como mi tío.

- ¿Por qué vienes tan callado Dilan?- me pregunto.

- Es que… la tía Katherine me inquieta, es…extraña y siempre dice cosas que no entiendo, sin mencionar que se te insinúa.

- Pues está bien que no lo entiendas, algún día lo harás- sonrió, casi siempre ocultaba sus colmillos.

- ¿Pero por qué?- insistí esta vez hice un puchero.

- Porque son cosas de grandes.- me explico

- Lo pensé unos momentos, era pequeño pero entendía muchas cosas que la mayoría de la gente grande no.

- Ya llegamos- anuncio mi tío después de unos 15 minutos- te quedaste algo serio después de tus preguntas-

- No es nada, solo me quede pensando en mi nueva amiga, ¿crees que estará bien?-

- Si… es lo más probable, además, ¿Qué problemas habría de tener? Es una humano común y corriente que no tiene conocimiento alguno con el que la puedan dañar-

Me quede en silencio mientras pensaba en lo que me había dicho, mientras entraba a casa.

Narrado por Stefan Salvatore.

Al fin después de 4 horas de junta con la gente más insoportable, llegue al hotel en donde nos estábamos hospedando. Si Damon expandía las empresas ¿por qué demonios no venia él a las juntas? Por supuesto por que no le gustaban, además, yo si tomaba en serio las cosas, por eso me dolía no ver a mi hijo. Sabía que lo cuidaría pero no sabía qué cosas le podría hacer o decir. No me di cuenta cuando llegue a mi habitación, ni cuando pase la tarjeta para abrir la puerta, solo me di cuenta cuando llegue y arroje el maletín a la mesa y me deje caer sobre el sofá.

- ¿Stefan?- grito Elena desde la habitación.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- le dije en forma de respuesta.

- Ocupo que vengas a la habitación- tenía un tono extraño de voz, así que decidí ir, cuando entre, Elena estaba en la cama con lencería fina, me quede mudo en cuanto la mire por no decir que con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qu-ue es l-lo que pl-planeas con e-esto?-le dije nerviosamente.

- Quería… consentir a mi esposo, este cansado después de lidiar con toda esa gente y ocupas relajarte- se paro y me ofreció una copa, al principio creí que era vino, pero era el líquido vital para nosotros, sangre. La bebí de inmediato, llevaba dos días sin beberla y me estaba poniendo como _zombi_ sin ella. Cuando termine de beber, se llevo ambas copas, cuando regreso me beso como si fuera la última vez que nos fuéramos a ver, acerque su cuerpo al mío mientras mis manos recorrían su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Me jalo hacia la cama sin dejar de besarnos, cuando llego el momento oportuno, la ropa quedo hecha trizas en el suelo.

Narrado por Paulina Lozano

- Así que conociste al tal Damon, ¿Qué acaso no sabías que era uno de nuestros principales expendedores de tela? Por favor ni que no revisaras los papeles- me dijo Michelle, yo enarque una ceja.

Luke me había hecho que me privara de todo lo que giraba alrededor de la empresa, entonces mi amiga se había hecho cargo.

- Pues aunque no lo creas, no sabía quién era- le dije antes de darle un sorbo a mi café- pero ¡oh por dios! No sabía que estuviera tan guapo, todos los demás proveedores pasan de los 40 y el es tan joven…-

- Claro, precioso, lo más hermoso de este mundo, como no, ¿Qué puedes decirme del niño?- comenzó a limarse las uñas.

- ¿El niño? ¡ese niño se llama Dilan!... pues es muy educado y simplemente lego en un buen momento. Además le encanta el béisbol y me recuerda mucho a mi hermana.- sonreí soñadoramente.

- Si claro, y también te recuera a su tío ¿verdad? No sé qué diablos voy a hacer contigo-

- No tienes nada que hacer, se cuidarme sola.- le dije sirviéndome otro café.

- Te estás intoxicando con café-

- ¿Que tiene? No hay nada de malo con el.-

- Ah si no tiene nada de malo, cuando estés gastritica yo no te ayudare.- de levanto hacia su cuarto.

Me termine de tomar el café y me fui a dormir.

Narrado por Damon Salvatore.

- Dilan ya es hora de dormir, ve y ponte el pijama.- yo estaba en la cocina sacando unas botellas que sustituían la sangre, no me daban la misma fuerza pero me mantenían estable. No escuche la voz de Dilan.- ¿Dilan? ¿Por qué no contestas?- escuche unas voces en la sala y salí mientras abría una botella.

- … ¿te lo habían dicho alguna vez?- esa voz me parecía familiar, camine un poco más rápido y efectivamente había alguien más en la sala… era Niklaus.

- ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!?- le grite furiosos mientras dejaba al descubierto mis enormes colmillos y los ojos se me tornaban obscuros completamente, respiraba agitadamente tratando de controlarme.

- Vaya, creo que alguien no quería visitas, pero descuida, sólo nos divertíamos, pero este pequeño es algo… diferente a ti.- sonrió maquiavélicamente mientras acercaba a Dilan con él.

- ¡SUELTA A MI SOBRINO MALDITA SEA!- el coraje no me permitía articular muy bien las palabras.

- Pero si apenas comenzó la diver… espera, dijiste ¿so…brino?- se quedo con la guardia baja unos minutos, los cuales aproveche para quitarle a mi sobrino de sus garras.- ¿Es tu sobrino?... entonces el hijo es de Stefan… pero ¿con quién? ¿con Elena?- volteo a ver al niño, algo en Dilan le decía que si era hijo de Elena, era idéntico a ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Niklaus? Dilo y vete ya- voltee a ver a mi sobrino- ve a dormir y no olvides de lavarte los dientes.-mi sobrino corrió al baño, tendría que hablar con él más tarde sobre lo que había visto- solo me está ocasionando problemas, como siempre Niklaus.- tome la botella que había arrojado, milagrosamente no había explotado por el impacto.

- Yo solo venia a preguntarte sobre el anillo y luego aparece este niño… ¿Cómo se llama? Bueno no importa, es idéntico a Elena, pero cuando lo vi no mire los ojos azules ni el cabello negro pero creí que era tu hijo y si te amenazaba con él me darías toda la información que tenias…. Aun no puedo creerlo ¿Stefan y Elena? Ella se miraba tan bien contigo que creí que… bueno ya no se qué creer. –

- Como sea que fueron las cosas no deberías de estar aquí, además, la misma información que tú tienes la tengo yo, a menos que tú hallas investigado mas porque después de que Dilan nació, Stefan y yo no hemos investigado nada.-

- Pues entonces estamos igual- se dejo caer en el sillón mientras soltaba un suspiro- en fin, tuve que venir a New York, quería un nuevo amienta para Caroline y para mi.-

- Gracias por contarme tu historia, como me interesa tanto.- sonreí ante mi irónico comentario, era un vampiro original, podía aniquilarme en este instante si quería.

- Hare como si no hubieras dicho eso, tú no tienes problemas eres soltero y nadie te restringe para nada, tú no tienes problemas.

- Yo…simplemente quede destrozado con lo de Elena y no quise saber nada más sobre las mujeres.

- Ha, y este es el Damon niñero que no quiere ningún compromiso. Lo bueno de esto es que sigues cazando ¿verdad?-

- No, hace mucho que no lo hago, desde que nació Dilan, no quería verme como un monstruo ante él y deje de hacerlo.-

- ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? ¡Damon tu eres mi esperanza! La bestia más grande del mundo, aun más que tu hermano, ¿Qué te paso? –

- Y te lo dije y no pienso repetirlo, si o te gusta puedes irte.-

- No, ahora más que nunca ocupas que yo te ayude, solo consigue una chica con la cual tengas un poco de sexo y la puedas usar como tu proveedora de sangre y así vas a empezar a familiarizarte e nuevo hasta que mates gente, eso sería genial.-

- En realidad no me interesa, cuando yo quiera volveré a ser lo que era, por ahora quiero estar tranquilo hasta que deje a Dilan con sus padres.-

Narrado por Elena Gilbert.

Me levante de la cama después de una hora de terminar nuestros asuntos Stefan y yo, creo que ambos quedamos agotados.

- ¿A dónde vas Elena?- me pregunto Stefan con voz adormilada.

- Por algo para beber ¿quieres?- me puse una bata del hotel.

- Si…me quede con sed- a los pocos segundos de contestarme, se quedo dormido de nuevo.

Sé que es raro el hecho de que este con Stefan y no con Damon pero siempre debí de estar con Stefan, él era el hombre que yo necesitaba. Me amaba y yo a él, me cuidaba, se preocupaba por mí. Digamos que Dilan ya estaba planeado, desde hace mucho Stefan y yo nos mirábamos a escondidas, el no quería las cosas así, de modo que yo decidí por ambos.

Extrañaba a mi pequeño, ansiaba sentirlo entre mis brazos y esto apenas comenzaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Narrado por Paulina Lozano.

La alarma de mi celular sonó a las 5:30 a. m. hora de ir a correr, hoy comenzaría con todo para iniciar la empresa, esta vez, por mis propias riendas y como yo creyera que las cosas irían bien, de hecho había bastante trabajo amontonado que ni siquiera habíamos empezado a hacer.

Me vestí con unos pantalones deportivos y una blusa de manga ¾ aeropostale color negra y unos tenis new balance, con mi iphone para escuchar música.

¡Michelle! ¡Michelle ya levántate!- le grite a mi amiga para que se levantara, pero ella no estaba en su cuarto.

¿Planeabas levantarme? Tienes que despertarte antes de la 5 para poder tratar de levantarme-

Como sea, me voy a correr, regreso a las 6.-Cerré la puerta antes de salir y camine al parque, estaba algo vacio para ser New York a las 5:40 de la mañana. Me gustaban los días nublados y hoy era uno de esos días.

Tarde como 5 minutos en llegar, comencé con estiramientos. Mientras tanto una extraña neblina inundaba el parque, me detuve para darme cuenta que no se veía nada. ¿De dónde demonios estaba saliendo? Empecé a caminar mientras buscaba la canción en mi iphone. Le di dos vueltas hasta que choque con alguien, era una chica rubia de ojos azules, delgada y con apariencia de no más de 26.

Oh lo siento, es que con esta neblina no veo nada- le dije mientras esfumaba un poco con la mano.

Eso se suponía- respondió mientras se lanzaba hacia a mí, alcance a zafarme de su ataque y corrí, sabía que era inútil porque casi me alcanzaba ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué me estaba siguiendo?

¡Detente para que pueda beber tu sangre maldita sea!-

¡Oh por dios! ¡Quería matarme! Corrí más raido pero no había salvación para mí, iba a morir pero no sabía por qué cosa moriría, la gente común no bebe sangre ¿o sí? Por supuesto que no. Di una vuelta por un árbol y logre una pequeña ventaja pero choque con alguien (de nuevo), creí que era ella, estaba muerta ahora, pero cuando levante la vista no era una rubia si no el tío de Dilan Salvatore.

Narrado por Damon Salvatore

Tenía la necesidad de salir, tener a Niklaus en casa no era algo soportable para mi, desde luego que ninguna persona lo era. Estaba en el parque y comenzó a esparcirse una niebla densa, me recordó la primera vez que encontré a Stefan en Mystic Falls, solo que a esto le falto el cuervo.

Me levante para ver de dónde provenía esto pero era demasiado burda, ya estaba comenzando a creer que era un incendio ya que casi no veía nada, al llegar a un árbol alguien se impacto contra mí, al verme tenía los ojos llenos de pánico, era la amiga de Dilan.

¿Qué haces aquí Damon?- tenía en la cara entre un gesto de salvación y uno de contrariedad-¡tenemos que irnos! ¡Una mujer quiere asesinarme!- me jalo del brazo pero me quede perplejo.

¿Qué? ¿de qué estás hablando?- la detuve por los hombros y la mire a los ojos.

Una mujer me dijo hace cinco minutos que regresara para que bebiera mi sangre ¿algo más? ¡vámonos de aquí!-

Me quede parado unos segundos más ¿una mujer que quiere beber su sangre? Eso solo podía ser…

Alguien me golpeo la espalda, al principio creí que me habían arrojado algo, cundo voltee era Caroline Forbes, la esposa de Niklaus.

¿Damon? Ah…. Me gustaría preguntarte que haces aquí pero estoy buscando a una chica así que adiós- desapareció entre la neblina sin dejar rastro alguno.

Era ella, ella quería matarme y aun me está buscando.- paulina estaba recargada en un árbol con la cabeza hacia abajo- ¡te dije que quería matarme!-

Vamos, te llevare a casa.- le dije mientras la levantaba, no se imaginaba ni por un segundo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y eso era bueno, nada peor que involucrarte con cosas sobrenaturales

Camino al coche se quedo callada, creó que si se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal, la subí a mi coche y la observe unos segundos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de eso.

¿estás bien? Te veo algo… fuera de este planeta.-

¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?- tenía los ojos igual de perdidos que sus ideas.

Pues…no lo entiendo, quizá era una mujer con sus facultades mentales mal.-

Pero… fue escalofriante ¿Viste la neblina?... será horrible para siempre.-

Tranquila, solo fue esta vez, yo te recomendaría que fuera en la tarde cuando hay mucha gente, para que no te pierdas y no te ataquen de nuevo. Si quieres darme la dirección de tu casa para llevarte.-

A tres cuadras de central park, 5ta. Casa.-me dijo vagamente. Cuando llegamos no estaba tan asustada pero aun seguía seria.- gracias Damon, de verdad creo que si no hubieras estado tu…bueno no estaría yo aquí.-

No hay de que, solo fue coincidencia- sonreí para tranquilizarla, solo se sonrojo y bajo del coche, ahora podía irme a casa.

No tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido, ni siquiera sabía que hacia Caroline aquí. Aun así el sentido de supervivencia de esa chica me sorprendió, corrió, creyó que podía ganarle a Caroline, aun con la velocidad con la que corre, no era suficiente.

Si bien digamos que el primer día que la conocí no la mate yo ¿Por qué Caroline habría de matarla? Esa víctima era mía y nadie más iba a beber su sangre. Sé que Dilan se molestaría conmigo pero esta vida ya no estaba hecha para mí, no era aquel vampiro al que todos le tenían miedo, ni siquiera mi fuerza era la misma. Yo no quería mi sobrino me viera como un monstruo así que esperaría a que Stefan y Elena vinieran por él, Niklaus tenía razón, era momento de volver y si se me daba la oportunidad probaría su sangre.

Narrado por Paulina Lozano.

Tenía miedo pero no tenía una explicación valida. Suponía que mi amiga ya se había ido para afinar problemas menores.

Tome un baño de nuevo, después de salir me puse un vestido rojo que me quedaba 10 dedos más arriba de la rodilla con finos tirantes rojos que estaba un poco entallado, sobre este me puse un blazer negro de mangas ¾ y unos botines negros. Cuando termine de hacer mis cosas eran las 6:15.

Qué raro, juraría que llegue a las 6.- dije hablando conmigo misma.

Nop, llegaste a las 5:48, regresaste rápido.- me dijo Michelle sobresaltándome.

¿Qué no te habías ido ya?- fruncí el ceño.

No, llegaste cuando estaba en la cocina, ¿Cómo es que llegaste tan rápido?-

Pues… una loca intento asesinarme y Damon me ah… me trajo a casa.-

¿Qué rayos hacia el ahí?

Ay, no lo sé, solo sé que me ayudo y punto...

Narrado por Damon Salvatore.

Cerré la puerta de golpe.

Niklaus ya estoy aquí, ocupo hablar contigo- le grite desde la sala.

En tu cuarto- ¿estaba en mi cuarto? Seguramente husmeando.

Ocupo hablar contigo- anuncie mientras entraba a mi cuarto, estaba recostado en mi cama viendo al techo.

¿de qué quieres hablar? Si es sobre Caroline últimamente no puedo controlarla, otro motivo por el cual vine a buscarte.

Ataco a la amiga de Dilan.- Niklaus se abrió los ojos de golpe.

Te dije que no podía controlarla, ella no es así, ¿a qué saliste? Supongo que la encontraste muerta ¿no?-

Claro que no, dije que ataco mas no mato. Yo la salve.

¿y cómo sabias que estaba ahí?-

No lo sé, solo Salí porque estaba enfadado de ti y ella choco conmigo, ¿Por qué Caroline corre tan lento?-

De nuevo ignorare ese comentario, la verdad no tengo idea, como te dije esta extraña.-

Bien, entonces iré a levantar a Dilan.- me dirigí al cuarto de mi sobrino y toque la puerta, no escuche nada así que entre.

Despierta campeón ya son las 6:28- le dije para que se despertara.

¿Mmm? ¿Ya es hora de ir a trabajar?- sonreí, él creía que trabajaba.

Si, voy a sacar tu ropa ¿sí?-

Sip, ¿podría desayunar algo? Tengo hambre.-

Claro Dilan, ve, creo que Niklaus está ahí.-

Okay, ya regreso-

Empezó a sonar mi celular en el bolsillo, era Elena.

El niño está bien- le respondí a secas.

A si buenos días Damon, ¿Cómo esta todo por allá? ¿bien? Oh si muchas gracias ¿en donde esta mi hijo?-respondió fingiendo una conversación.

En la cocina, ya va a regresar- no podía evitar contestarle grosero porque así fue ella conmigo.

¿Que acaso nunca vas a dejar de estar enojado?- me pregunto en voz baja.

No, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? ¡yo te amaba! Ni siquiera pudiste hablar conmigo o aclararme las cosas ¡si no querías estar conmigo pudiste habérmelo dicho! Pero no, hiciste todo mal Elena, te deseo lo mejor porque mi hermano se lo merece pero tú tienes…-

¿con quién hablas tío?- me dijo Dilan que corto lo que le iba a decir, me limpie lo ojos y voltee a verlo.

Es tu madre, ¿quieres hablar con ella?- trate de sonreír y no me importo que se vieran mis colmillos, Dilan se estremeció.

Claro-tomo rápidamente teléfono.

Salí de la habitación odiaba hablar con Elena por que siempre le decía lo que pensaba sin ningún remordimiento. De nuevo me limpie los ojos.

¿qué paso Damon?-me pregunto Niklaus.

Nada, solo Elena- suspire y me deje caer en el sofá. Cada vez estaba más seguro de regresar a mi antigua vida.

Tendrás que apurarte con el plan- me dijo codiciosamente.

Sinceramente ya no se qué hacer con mi vida, deseo ser como antes pero tengo prioridades que me hicieron cambiar.-

Cambiaste tu libertad por encerrarte todo el día en una oficina, no puedo creerlo Damon.-

Deja de molestarme con eso Niklaus, tratare de hacerlo pero no ahora, deja que Dilan se aleje de mi.-

Lo que quieras, pero tienes que hacerlo, te sentirás excelente.-

Si lo que quieras.

Dilan llego corriendo tan rápido como podía con una enorme sonrisa.

¡Tío tío! ¡mis papas van a venir antes! ¡mi mami dijo que probablemente el jueves viene! – Dilan estaba muy feliz, pero yo estaba triste, me iban a quitar de nuevo una parte de felicidad- ¡también dijo que iríamos a Europa! – levanto los brazos tanto como pudo.

¿en serio? Pues… que bien- se lo llevarían lejos, ahora tenía posibilidad de volver a ser yo pero…. ¿en realidad la quería?

Narrado por Paulina Lozano.

Llegue al trabajo y estacione mi hummer en el lugar debido, cuando salí había muchísimos carros estacionados como si llevara 6 años trabajando aquí. Camine hacia el elevador y me encontré con una de las… ¿secretarias? Bueno, la reconocí.

Buenos días señorita Lozano, yo soy Bonnie Bennett y seré su secretaria- me tendió la mano y la tome amablemente.

Buenos días, puede llamarme Paulina- ambas sonreímos, se quedo un instante viendo a la nada-¿Señorita Bennett? ¿Está usted bien?- me agache para observar mejor se mirada café perdida. Era como 15 cm. Más baja que yo.

¿Eh? Si claro solo… no fue nada.- me sonrió de nuevo.

Subimos al elevador ahora mi pregunta era ¿Qué había pasado con Michelle? Ella siempre había sido mi secretaria y Stefany mi jefa de personal, creo que era hora de subirlas de puesto.

Am… se que usted tenía otra secretaria pero ella el puso el puesto.- me dijo nerviosamente.

¿Enserio? Tendré que hablar con ella más tarde, pero no se preocupe, no la cargare con trabajo de la nada.- le sonreí.

Oh gracias, pero eso no me preocupa, para eso me pagan.-

Am… si pero no será necesario, yo también trabajare.- se abrió el elevador- bueno, nos vemos después señorita Benet.-

Y salí del elevador, tendría que decorar mi oficina y acomodarla a mi gusto, pero primero tendría que ir por las entrevistas del día para los negocios; camine hasta la oficina de papeleos y pase mi tarjeta para abrirlo.- PAULINA LOZANO, GERENTE GENERAL, PASE SU HUELLA DIGITAL.- mi oficina había sido digitalizada para evitar robos a futuro. Al poner mi huella dactilar la puerta se abrió al instante y mostro todos los papeles que ocupaba. Tome un montón que estaban en una caja con nombre ¨´papeles de negociación¨´ y la cargue.

Cuando llegue a mi oficina hice el procedimiento anterior y entre… era vacía y sin historia, quizá ocuparía latas de pintura y cuadros con fotos, así como un escritorio nuevo y sillones de lobby o diván, también algo que denotara que era mi espacio personal.

Ah…. Luí…Paulina, ¿podemos hablar?- me dijo mi amiga.

¿eh? Así Michelle, pasa, estaba pensando en ponerte de subgerente- le solté de sopetón.

Es que yo…. Mira lo del puesto esta excelente pero es sobre… Luke.-

Ya sabes que ese bastardo no me importa en lo absul…-

Luisa- odiaba ese nombre, por eso legalmente en estados unidos y mi nombre profesional era Paulina Lozano.-esta muerto.- lo dijo con un deje de tristeza.

¿Qué? Eso…. No puede ser, y si es una broma es de pésimo gusto.- le dije con un nudo en la garganta, yo odiaba a Luke por lo que me había hecho pero no por eso dejaba de quererlo y de sentirme mal porque estaba muerto

Entonces entro Stefany corriendo vestida con unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes, sobre esta tenía una camisa vaquera de cuadros con unos botines rojos.

¡Luisa! ¿ya te dijeron lo que paso?- me dijo agitada.

Solté la caja que tenía en las manos y todo el contenido cayó al suelo, no me preocupe por recogerlos. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, ambas me abrazaron y me deje caer al suelo, ellas cayeron conmigo, sentía que todo el sufrimiento era porque todavía lo amaba.

Ya luisa, todo va estar bien, las cosas pasan por algo- me acaricio la espalda. Tocaron mi puerta.

¿Señorita Paulina? Llego el primer exportador ¿lo hago pasar?- me pregunto Bonnie.

Si claro, hágalo pasar.- me dirigí hacia ms amigas-más tarde nos vemos, creo que ambos tienen trabajo que hacer- les dije mientras comenzaba a juntar los papeles. Quisieron ayudarme ´pero las detuve.- no, no, déjenlo, yo termino de juntarlo.

Está bien, pero cualquier cosa nos marcas-me dijo mi amiga Stefany mientras me arreglaba el maquillaje.

Si claro, gracias- me agache para terminar de juntar las cosas, escuche que entraba el proveedor.

¿Quieres que te de una mano con eso?- me dijeron, voltee hacia arriba y me tope con sus ojos azules, el hombre me tendió la mano, de nuevo queriendo ayudarme.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas, o bueno, personas que lo leen, hace mucho que no les escribia nada, la verdad me que recibieron la historia mejor de lo que esperaba n.n, puesbueno le queria agredecer a Guest por los animos. También se que la mayoria prefiere un Delena, pero personalmente me gusta mas la pareja que forma con que despues de poder explicar esto les dejo el sig. capitulo.**

Capitulo 4.

Oh Dam… digo, señor Salvatore- tome su mano y me levanto- tome asiento por favor, en un momento estaré con usted.-

No pasa nada si te ayudo ¿verdad?- me sonrió y después se agacho a recoger los papeles, yo también lo hice y accidentalmente lo golpee en la cabeza.

Lo siento tanto, estoy un poco… aturdida en este momento- sonreí mientras me sonrojaba.

No pasa nada, a cualquiera le ocurren los accidentes.-

Me ayudo a recoger los papeles, pero yo aun estaba un poco mal… no un poco, estaba mal, y distraída a morir. Termine más rápido efectivamente y en cuanto termine atendí mis asuntos sin realmente atenderlos.

Bien entonces… me gustaría saber tus propuestas a la empresa señor Salvatore.-

Tenemos un trato con tu otra empresa y supongo que puede funcionar aquí también, otra cosa; aquí y afuera dime Damon- me observo a los ojos de una manera que denotaba la seguridad en el mientras sonreía.

Por supuesto- sonreí- ¿podrías escribir aquí las propuestas? Solo para archivarlas.-

Claro- comenzó a escribir en la hoja, cuando me la entrego leí las propuestas, al final venían una serie de números.

¿Qué es esto? – le pregunte con una sonrisa a medias.

Mi número de teléfono- sonrió de nuevo- estábamos incomunicados y como Dilan te invito hoy a que salieran a jugar me pareció prudente tener nuestros números. También si corres peligro puedo ayudarte, damisela.-

Luke me decía damisela de apodo porque siempre estaba con él, así que prácticamente las lagrimas salieron solas.

Narrado por Damon Salvatore.

Espera… ¿estaba llorando? No entendí por que, no había dicho nada malo… ¿oh si?

¿estás bien? ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- le dije mientras fruncía el ceño.

No… yo… simplemente es un… asunto…-sollozo mas, casi al borde de llorar a ríos- estaré bien- trato de sonreír forzadamente mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas. -déjame buscar el contrato.- se levanto del escritorio y busco entre los papeles. Me levante del siento y llegue hasta su silla, la detuve de lo que estaba haciendo.

No, déjalo, ya sabes que esto puede esperar.- tenía los ojos acuosos- ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- me acuclille para que quedáramos al mismo nivel, su cara era tan expresiva que podía saber todo lo que sus sentimientos decía.

M-mi ex novio esta…esta muerto- comenzó a llorar más, o más bien a llorar de verdad.

¿Eran novios recientemente? ¿hace cuanto que murió?-

Si éramos novios recientes… bueno, habíamos terminado hace una semana n-no sé cómo murió, fue tan confuso…el murió… yo…yo no sé qué pensar.- lloro de nuevo, los humanos eran tan raros, bueno después de ser tanto tiempo una persona que olvida sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo que sentir algo de nuevo era extraño.

Simplemente lloraban la perdida de una persona cuando la muerte era la solución de muchas cosas, si a mí me hubieran hecho sufrir le hubiera arrancado la garanta, bueno, con Elena se hizo una excepción.

Debes tranquilizarte, las cosas… bueno, no te diré mucho, soy malo con las palabras.-le dije mientras sacudía un poco la cabeza, si no fuera para un pésame las palabras saldrían a la perfección.

No te preocupes- se levanto de la silla, yo también me levante- estaré bien- se limpio las lagrimas y fingió sonreír, no quería hacer esto pero no lo sé… sentí que enserio ocupaba apoyo.

Ven aquí, es mucha pena para que tu sola la cargues.- abrí un poco los brazos y después de analizar un poco la situación ,se abrazo a mi

¿Por qué no dejaban el sentimentalismo de lado y reaccionaban? Cuando se sereno un poco comenzó a buscar entre sus papeles el contrato.

Lo siento si tardo en buscar los papeles, es que cuando se cayeron se revolvieron todos.- busco un poco más y soltó un gemido de dolor. Llego hasta mí ese olor tan familiar; se había cortado, respire hondo ese olor.

Oh demonios ¿podrías esperarme un momento? Me corte y tengo que limpiarme-

Había dicho que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad le sacaría hasta la última gota de sangre. Pero actué en contra mis pensamientos.

Si claro ve.- sonreí forzadamente, desapareció por la puerta que al parecer, era eléctrica.

Respire con más libertad ahora que ya no estaba, me acerque a la ventana y por el reflejo del vidrio pude notar mis ojos negros, ahora tenía que decidir entre 2 opciones.

La matas a ella y a toda la empresa.

Sales de aquí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Tenía que analizar las respuestas con cuidado porque de ahí dependía mi estadía ahí, además, ¿matar alrededor de 100 personas? Por favor, yo seré un cazador muy ágil pero sería demasiada sangre para una persona.

¿Señor? Me dijo la señorita Lozano que buscara el contrato-¿Bonnie? Jamás olvidaría esa pequeña bruja endemoniada.

Oh vaya Bonnie, es bueno volverte a ver- me gire hacia ella y camine con lentitud, su cara de sorpresa me gusto demasiado, también le causaba pánico.

¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí Damon? ¿no crees que ya has causado suficientes problemas? Oh será que ¿vienes a comerte a mi jefa?- se sentó en el escritorio y movió los papeles.

Si yo también estoy contento de verte vieja amiga, me muero por qué me cuentas que es lo que has hecho, espera, no puedo morir, así que, dejémoslo en que me cuentes tus cosas.- sonreí, si algo podía hacer con facilidad era molestar a la gente. Los papeles del escritorio comenzaron a levantarse y ordenarse por sí solos, gracias a la magia de Bonnie. Al fin saco uno.

No, no quiero y basta de bromas Damon porque si intentas algo- levanto una silla y la puso contra mi cuello- seré yo quien te mate a ti y a Stefan.- bajo la silla, yo comencé a aplaudir.

Bravo, la brujita saco las garras, o más bien su magia ¿no querrás quitarle a Elena y Dilan a Stefan? ¿o sí? Serias una asesina y creo que eso no te conviene, otra cosa- me acerque con una rapidez sobrehumana a ella- no me vuelvas a amenazar, yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, es más, si quiero mato todas la personas que hay en este edificio.-

No puedes, ¡ya no eres fuerte! ¡no bebes sangre humana! Eres una desgracia Damon.-

Mira Bonnie, si yo matara a todas las personas que trabajan aquí solamente te dejaría viva para que vieras que fue lo que causaste por hacerme enojar- sonreí de lado.

¿Qué yo hice? Seguramente te puse una pistola para que lo hicieras, claro que no, solo buscas culpables. -también sonrió; la puerta se abrió.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Lo siento si me perdí de mucho es que esto no dejaba de sangrar- se señalo la mano, se había cortado toda la palma.- oh Bonnie eres un sol, volviste a acomodar mis papeles.

Tenía algo… diferente, como si hubiera regresado más alegre, como si no hubiera sabido nada sobre su ex novio ni de su muerte, supongo que eso estaba bien ¿no?

Si no es nada, aquí está el contrato- lo levanto- los dejo para que terminen, que pase buena tarde señor Salvatore- sonrió forzadamente y cerró la puerta.

Bien aquí está el contrato- me dio una pluma y la hoja.- firma solo una vez abajo- sonó su teléfono con el tono de John Newman, por favor odiaba a ese chico.- ah… voy a contestar- se retiro un poco pero alcanza a oír perfectamente.- ¿bueno?-

¿ya te dijeron cierto? No me moleta que ya te lo hayan dicho, seguro estas destrozada.- era un hombre bastante fanfarrón, una molestia son sentido para mí.

Vete al diablo, me importa una… un pepino si te molesta o no ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- se estaba molestando ella súbitamente rápido.

Ya, lo he pillado, seguro que tu lo mataste, lo odiabas tanto que lo mataste.- el chico comenzó a reír.

Si, y si no te callas también tu estarás en el mismo hoyo que el Tyler, eres un idiota.-

Oye tranquila, ¿vas a venir al funeral? Lo van a traer a Mystic Falls.-

No pienso ir, son sus cosas el ya no es nada mío… o bueno, era, oh y otra cosa, espero que te caigas en la zanja.- y orto furiosamente. Hice como si siguiera leyendo el contrato y después lo firme. Se sentó en el escritorio con cara de molestia y puso los papeles en un cajón después saco una libreta en la que apunto unas cosas.

¿todo bien? – le pregunte cuando le entregue el contarte.

Si claro, ¿Por qué lo dices? Solo tengo ganas de matar a alguien, es todo- tomo el teléfono y marco un número- Bonnie ¿me podrías sacar algunas copias del contrato por favor? Gracias-colgó de nuevo, a los segundo entro Bonnie y se llevo varias hoja.

¿Por qué quiere matar a alguien? Se paro del escritorio.

Porque los amigos imbéciles de mi ex novio están llamando para hacer sus estupideces y ya me tienen hasta la….- respiro un poco- no importa, son unos torpes.-

Vamos no creo que sean tan malos, quizá solo es porque están dolidos.- quizá no debí de haber dicho eso, volteo a verme con ojos de querer matarme a mí también, estaba muy, muy enojada. Se acerco a mí y recargo las manos en las recargaderas de la silla, su rostro quedo a escasos 10 cm. del mío

Créeme, yo tengo razón en este caso, siempre la tengo y también se que los defiendes porque eres hombre y crees que está bien-

Okey, o me estaba retando o no sabe con quién se metió, además ni siquiera me conocía, como es que ella creía conocerme. Sonreí de lado y baje la vista; mala idea me tope con el escote y por consiguiente, sus pechos. ¿Por qué demonios tenia puesto un vestido así? Traía el blazer de adorno nada más.

No sabes lo que pienso, pero solo sé que por mujeres como tu hay hombres como ellos.- le dije sin poder detener lo que decía.

¿Cómo yo? Quiero saber sobre eso, y otra cosa, mis ojos están acá arriba.- me levanto el rostro, ya estaba comenzando a molestarme enserio- por hombres como tú, hay mujeres como yo.- se sentó en el escritorio.

Bien, después de tu ´´demostración de superioridad´´ te diré como eres. Crees que lo sabes todo y que eres superior a los hombres, puedes hacerlo todo tu misma y supongo que hasta ahora te ha ido bien esa actitud de mujer mala y frívola que no tardara en vengarse; pero por dentro no eres más que una señorita de 22 años dulce y benévola que no tiene maldad en su ser.- estaba sonriendo, después aplaudió. Justo como lo hice yo con Bonnie.

Supongo que sí, me atrapaste, pobre de mí- fingió mucha tristeza-pero bien, ahora es mi turno, pero antes, esa parte duce y benévola que me dijiste es cierto, pero esa faceta no la conocerás tu nunca. Ahora bien, eres un hombre egoísta y según tu, galante que va por la vida sin que nada que importe, excepto Dilan, el si te importa, te tiras a la mujer que quieras y después la desechas con el corazón roto buscando solo el exterior de la gente, eres superficial y egocéntrico.-

¿Me sacas de mis casillas sabes? Quizá y tengas razón ¿y qué? Las mujeres vienen a mí de todas formas- iba a responderme cuando abrieron la puerta, era Bonnie con los papeles.

Señorita Lozano, aquí están los papeles.- anuncio mientras entraba sin tocar.

Oye Bennett ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?-le dije molesto.

¿Y a ti no te enseñaron a no meterte en conversaciones ajenas?- me dijo Paulina mientras se levantaba hacia Bonnie, maldita sea, ese vestido se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Bueno tienes razón en eso.- le dije sonriendo de lado.

Otra cosa, por favor no llames a mis compañeros de trabajo como a tus empleados ¿sí? Llámalos por su nombre, aunque los conozcas.- Bonnie y yo nos volteamos a ver, ninguno le había dicho nada, ambos teníamos secretos que esconder que el otro sabia.-si Bonnie, están todos los papeles, muchas gracias.- sonrió amablemente y la brujita salió.- toma, esto es todo lo que ocupas.- me dio montones de papeles.

¿Y esto qué es? Yo solo quiero el contrato- fruncí el ceño y comencé a buscar en los papeles.

No, no, no, tienes que llevártelos todos.- detuvo mis manos.

Oh, wow, primero eres cortante y después deseas tocarme. Estas obsesionada conmigo.- sonreí de lado, ella se sonrojo violentamente.

Si, seguramente, uno de estos días voy a secuestrarte y le pediré recompensa a tu hermano- después me susurro en el oído- o mejor no, te quedaras todo el día conmigo.- se alejo y empezó a reír, esto puede jugarse entre 2.

Creo que no, la que corre peligro es otra persona- ella estaba sentada sobre el escritorio, me acerque lentamente y la traje hacia mí por la cintura, quedamos semi abrazados y quede entre sus piernas.- por que podría secuestrarte rápidamente- olí su cuello, principalmente para olfatear su sangre. Ella no se alejo pero si me empujo contra la silla, eso me tomo desprevenido.

Basta de tus juegos Salvatore, eso no es suficiente.-se bajo del escritorio- otra cosa, creó que antes de salir deberías de cerrar la boca y calmarte un poco.-

¿Estaba boquiabierto? ¿A qué se refería con calmarme? Voltee hacia abajo, no, no era eso.

¿A qué te refieres con calmarme?- me levante para irme.

Ingéniatelas- sonrió seductoramente.

Dilan te espera a las 6, espero que vayas vestida decentemente.- le dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa.

No sé a qué te refieres con lo de vestirme decentemente, quizá el que me ve desnuda eres tu.- miro a la pared y escribió algo- ¿Crees que le quede bien el color lila a la oficina? ¿Oh quizá negro?-

Ah… yo diría que el lila.- sonreí un tanto desconcertado. Trate de abrir la puerta y esta me dio toques.- ¡pero qué demonios…! Ah… ya entiendo, no quieres dejarme salir- sonreí de lado.

Cierto, se me olvidaba que la puerta es eléctrica- paso una tarjeta y la puerta se abrió.- que tenga un buen día señor Salvatore.- y cerró la puerta a mis espaladas.

Narrado por Bonnie Bennett.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Ni siquiera yo sabía que Damon estuviera aquí, pero ella…sabía que nos conocíamos ¿Por qué? ¿Le dijo algo que la hizo sospechar?

Que tenga un buen día señor Salvatore.- escuche decir a mi jefa, eso quería decir que Damon ya había salido, me levante de inmediato.

¿Qué le dijiste Damon?- le pregunte en cuanto escuche quela puerta tronaba.

Es lo mismo que me pregunto Bonnie, esa mujer es…está loca, si tú no sabes porque sabe que nos conocemos y eso que trabajas con ella, menos yo que la conozco poco. Es desquiciante porque…-

¿Actúa como tú? Hasta que topaste con pared- le corte.

Aja, como no, yo no hago eso, déjame decirte brujita, pero antes que todo ¿Por qué entraste a trabajar aquí?-

Por que ocupo un trabajo ¿no es obvio?-

Olvídalo Bennett, me largo espero no volver.-

sí, yo espero lo mismo.- pero por supuesto que iba a volver.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Narrado por Paulina Lozano.

Pero qué tipo tan desesperante- me dije a mi misma.

Hacía años que no actuaba así ¿Por qué llegaba él y tenía que hacerlo? Vamos no digo que no sea guapo, al contario, pero fue extraño, la sensación de volver a ser yo. Había pasado mucho tiempo con Luke. En ese momento sonó mi teléfono.

¿bueno?-

Hija soy la tía de Luke, mis condolencias para ti, debió de ser…-

Espere, yo ya no soy la novia de Luke, terminamos, agradezco la preocupación pero no gracias.- colgué.

Esta iba ser una larga tarde…

5:40 de la tarde.

Ya casi termino el trabajo Bonnie, pero puedes retirarte- le dije a mi asistente- que pases buena tarde.-

Ah… creo que no es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿no tenía una cita con el sobrino de los Salvatore?-

¿Cita? No recordaba nada al respecto, espera…. ¡Dilan!

¡tienes razón! Mañana terminamos, tengo que irme, gracias Bonnie.- corrí por la oficina y las escaleras para llegar rápido al coche.

5:56 de la tarde.

¡Michelle! Demonios ¡Michelle!- entre a mi casa barrida mientras me quitaba los botines.

¿Qué quieres? Irrumpes mi hora de lectura.- en las manos tenía el libro de _trono de cristal. _

Vaya, veo que no superas ese libro.- me quite el blazer.

Por supuesto que no, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?... oye ¿Por qué te estás desnudando?- estaba bajando la cremallera del vestido.

Tengo que ir a las 6 con Dilan y no eh comido nada ¿podrías prepárame un licuado?- hice cara de perrito.

Ash, está bien- arrojo el libro sobre el sillón y se fue a la cocina.

Revise mi reloj, eran las 6:05, se me estaba haciendo tarde. Busque entre mis pantalones y tome uno estallado, un blusón color menta con cuello circular y unos tenis vans negros; comencé a desenredar mi cabello cuando sonó mi celular.

¿Bueno?-

Hola Paulina ¿estás ocupada?- no reconocí la voz.

Si es sobre condolencias créame que no me…-

¿Condolencias? Claro que no, soy Damon.-

Oh lo siento, no reconocí la voz de mi acosador personal.- sonreí.

Bueno, Dilan quería saber si vendrías.-

Claro voy para allá, solo… se me hizo tarde en el trabajo.-

Okey entonces ¿nos vemos en el parque?-

Si, y por favor no me acoses- colgué el teléfono y Salí a buscar mi alimento.

¿ya está mi licuado Michelle?-

En la barra-

De acuerdo, ya me voy- tome mi licuado y Salí.

6:16 de la tarde.

Llegue barrida al parque, saque mi iphone y marque el número de Damon.

¿Bueno?- me contesto.

¿En donde están?- le pregunte.

Pues yo te estoy viendo desde aquí, lindos pantalones, desde atrás se te ven mejor.- me voltee hacia atrás completamente.

¿En donde estas? En cuanto te vea yo…-

¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Secuestrarme? No lo creo.- estaba atrás de mí.

¡Santo cielo Damon! Me asustaste.- colgué el teléfono y me lleve una mano al pecho. El vestía unos jeans entallados y una camisa que dejaba ver sus ejercitados brazos.

Oh, disculpe damisela, ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta? Espera, así de distraída quizá si vine a secuestrarte.- sonrió de lado.

¿En dónde está Dilan? – voltee a otra parte.

Jugando con otros niños ¿no venias a correr? Esa ropa no es muy adecuada ¿sabes?-

Deja de verme, puedo correr con lo que sea- le dije altaneramente.

oh muy bien, entonces ¿lista?-

Claro, ¿hasta dónde es la meta?-

Ah… que te parece... ¿hasta la cancha de tenis?-

Mmm… de acuerdo, aceptó el reto.-

Calentamos un poco y cuando estuvimos listos, comenzamos a correr. El iba a la delantera hasta que o estire totalmente mis piernas y gane la delantera; cuando ya casi llegaba me sentía agitada y adelante un poco más el paso y de la nada Damon paso galantemente por un lado de mi y gano.

¿Qué demonios?... ¡eres un tramposo!- le dije agitadamente, falta de aire.

Claro que no, soy más rápido que tú.-se recargo sobre un costado de la cancha.

Eres un odioso.- tome más aire.-

Ahora soy un odioso por ganarte, vaya que bien y tu eres ¿Qué? ¿una psicópata o una controladora?- se acerco a mí.

Yo diría que una controladora, no se tu que opinaras.- me recargue sobre mis rodillas.

Que el color de tu sostén es muy… llamativo para esa blusa, ¿rojo con menta? Por favor- sonrió con malicia.

¿¡que!? ¿no podrías dejar de ser tan pervertido?- me tape el escote circular de la blusa.

Bueno, tú propones y yo dispongo ¿no?- deseaba borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro.

No, no puedes disponer de mi- le dije mientras trataba de regresar al parque.

¿eso crees? Me estas retando.- yo seguía caminando.

No me importa lo que opines.- me jalo de la muñeca.- ¡¿qué haces?!-

Me retaste- me jalo con facilidad dentro de la cancha, estaba muy, muy obscuro.

¿¡que intentas hacer idiota!? ¡tienes que cuidar a Dilan!- le grite odiaba la obscuridad en lugares pequeños.

Estará bien, las otras mamás lo están cuidando, yo ya le había dicho.- me encasillo contra la pared y su cuerpo.- ¿y bien? No veo que te moleste tanto- sonrió un poco, con trabajos distinguía sus ojos azules.

Suéltame por favor, ¡odio los lugares pequeños!-

No voy a hacerte nada que no te guste- me susurro al oído, me estremecí y rio- supongo que no te desagrado tanto- puso su mano sobre mi cintura.

¡suéltame de una vez Damon!-trate de empujarlo pero no sirvió de nada. Sentí como sonreía, también que se acercaba y su aliento rozo mis labios. Dentro de mí se estaba librando una tormenta de emociones.

No me había percatado de mi respiración agitada. Damon se iba acercando cada vez más hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron. Fue un beso tan… diferente; con Luke siempre me atenía a lo que me podía dar, pero esto fue maravilloso, tenía un toque sensual y pasional con un poco de deseo, me acerco mas a él y yo no lo rechace, puse mis manos en su cabello suave y obscuro.

Lo estaba disfrutando, ¡vaya que si!, supongo que después me regañaría mentalmente. Una de sus manos se deslizo a mi trasero y desde ahí me acerco más a él. Separo nuestros labios y bajo a mi cuello, tome aire; después sentí que me estaba como mordiendo, estaba causando bastante dolor, sus manos apretaron con fuerza mi espada.

Debía de comenzar a preocuparme, no me estaba dando miedo, yo solo…enrede mis dedos en su cabello lo incite a que siguiera. Se separo unos segundos después respirando agitadamente.

¿Por qué me dejaste hacerlo? Pude haberte matado.- me susurro al oído, quise volteara verlo pero no me dejó, se recargo un poco en mi hombro y comenzó a normalizar su respiración.

No… no lo sé, en realidad no estoy muy segura de que es lo que ocurrió pero creo que…no lo sé, que me gusto la sensación.- baje la vista, después intente alejarme, pero él no me soltó.

Aun no eh terminado contigo.- cuando dijo esto en verdad me dio miedo, creí que moriría….

Me beso de nuevo, pero eran diferentes, tocó mi espalda baja por debajo de mi blusa, a mi vez yo toque su abdomen. Sonó mi celular de la nada, Damon se separo y tomo aire, era Michelle, no conteste la llamada.

Veo que no te desagrado tanto eh. Ocupo que prometas no contar esto a nadie, pero a nadie.- se paso una mano por el cabello.

Claro que no se lo diré a nadie, ¿Qué pasara con mi prestigio?-

Si como sea, no puedes y no debes.- me miro a los ojos y sus pupilas se achicaron.

Okey… como quieras.- saco su celular mientras se acomoda la camisa.

¿Niklaus? Ven a buscarme y por favor trae a Dilan.- colgó.- Entonces… tu disculpa formal empieza ¿Cuándo?-

¿disculpa formal? ¿de qué hablas? El que debería disculparse eres tú por tomarme a la fuerza.-

Eso es demasiado drástico ¿no crees? además, no se notaba que fuera muy a la fuerza ¿eh? Más bien se nota que te gusto, adema, cada que vaya a tu oficina me burlare de ti. Me gustaría escuchar lo que me dijiste hace un momento, controladora.-

¿y crees que volverás a ir a mi oficina? Ya n hay mas asuntos que tratar.-

Eso crees tú, nunca has llevado completamente tu el control de tu empresa por que en otros negocios los eh hecho con tu asistente.- se quedo serio un momento, la verdad fue un silencio incomodo.

Entro alguien la cancha y encendió las luces, era un hombre rubio de ojos café obscuro y un poco de barba, de hecho tenía cara de maldad. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero negro y unos jeans. Venía con Dilan.

Hola Dilan, ¿Cómo estás?- le dije mientras el niño corría hacia mí.

Muy bien Paulina ¿y tú? Hace un rato el tío Damon no quiso que viniera con ustedes, tampoco Niklaus- hizo un puchero. Voltee a ver al hombre y levanto ambas manos.

Fue idea de Damon- fue todo lo que dijo. Mire a Damon y volteo la mirada a otra parte con fastidio.

Tu y yo hablaremos seriamente después- le dije muy molesta.

¿Así que fue planeado eh? Seriamente estaba pensando en matarlo, desearía no haber estado ahí ni haber dicho nada. Me sonroje al instante y me lleve a Dilan de ahí.

Narrado por Damon Salvatore.

Bien hecho idiota, gracias.- le dije a Niklaus.

Oye la idea fue tuya, aunque solo era desangrarla no tirártela aquí ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? Fuiste tan… no lo sé, tan suave y blando. Qué asco.-me respondió.

Maldita sea ¿estuviste espiando verdad?- le tire un golpe en el lado izquierdo de la cara, los ojos se le pusieron color negro y con betas obscuras.

¡¿y?! ¡¿NO ERA ESO LO QUE QUERIAS?! Debiste matarla al fin y al cabo ella te dejo ¿no?-

Y Niklaus tenía razón, ella solamente enredo sus dedos en mi cabello y me incito a que siguiera, no pidió ayuda, no grito, pero si le dolió.

Eso a ti no te incumbe, no debías de haberme espiado, es mi vida además ¿no era lo que querías?-

¡te recuerdo que era sacarle la sangre! Si tanto querías terminar esto ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? Le gustas Damon, pero eres un completo desconocido, antes la hubieras usado para proveerte de sangre, pero ahora no, te desconozco-

El problema sigue siendo mío no tuyo, como te recuerdo. Yo decido que hacer y que no. Si un humano atravesara la puerta ¿Qué? Si lo mato va a ser mi decisión y no la tuya ¿y a quien van a culpar? ¡a mí! Eso es lo que pasa Niklaus, crees que todo lo haces bien ¿pero qué crees? ¡eres controlado por Caroline! Y si te enojas ¡huy cuidado con el caza vampiros! Oh… se me olvidaba ¡tú también eres un vampiro idiota!- le di un puñetazo en la cara.

La ira exploto y Niklaus se arrojo contra mí. Ambos éramos buenos peleando con la diferencia de que a mi si me dolían los golpes, pero yo era más hábil. Nos golpeamos varias veces más, o más bien muchas veces mas, pudimos habernos matado.

¡deténganse ya!- eran Katherine y Caroline.

¡ya detente Niklaus! – le grito Caroline, el gruño ferozmente y camino hacia su esposa.

¿y tú quien eres para impedirme algo? Nadie… es más, tu no lo haces ¿Por qué yo sí? ¡eres una consentida e infantil!- Caroline lo abofeteo, él la miro por unos segundos y la empujo contra el cerco, Katherine lo golpeo igual. No es que ambas fueran amigas pero Katherine odiaba el abuso de Niklaus contra nosotros. Niklaus volteo a verme.- y tu Damon… me las vas a pagar ahora mismo.- salió de la cancha a gran velocidad.

Dilan… no…-


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo chicas, prácticamente llevaba mucho sin meterme debido al inicio de clases y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del error anterior, lo siento no se que pudo haber ocurrido pero aquí les traigo el capitulo pasado y el siguiente, gracias por leerlo y discúlpenme de nuevo, los adoro por tener la paciencia de esperar los siguientes capítulos **

Capitulo 6

Narrado por Damon Salvatore

Dilan… no…- corrí como alma que lleva el diablo, pero me funciono, nadie se dio cuenta de que yo corría así de rápido y los encontré primero, estaban jugando en la arena.- Paulina, toma a Dilan y vámonos de aquí, es de vida o muerte.- yo estaba realmente inquieto.

Es hora de irnos Dilan- mi sobrino corrió hacia nosotros.

¿ya nos vamos? ¿puede venir con nosotros?- volteo hacia Paulina.

Me gustaría mucho Dilan pero no puedo, tengo unas…-

Esto no es de quieras o no, te vas con nosotros.- la cargue sobre mi hombro. -Dilan ve al carro-

Por supuesto tío.- desapareció en segundos.

¡Bájame idiota! ¡no quiero ir contigo!- comencé a corre y alcance a mi sobrino.

Cállate ya, tu voz retumba en mi cabeza- le dije cuando abrí el carro.

¡No me importa! ¡me engañaste! Mejor me hubiera matado aquí mismo.- la arroje al asiento delantero mientas Dilan subía atrás.

Si quieres puedo dejar que lo hagan, puedes bajarte te van a hacer pedazos la garganta ¿eso quieres? Pues adelante.-me quite de la puerta y me observo unos segundos- ¿no verdad? Entonces cállate.- me subí al coche y maneje a su casa- tienes que quedarte con Dilan por lo menos hoy, y no dejes entrar a nadie a tu casa.-

¿tengo opción?- enarco una ceja y se recargo contra el cristal.

No-le dije a secas.

Entonces no me hubieras dicho nada.-

Eres tan complicada, de cualquier forma hare que lo olvides todo quieras o no, y otra cosa, eres infantil y odiosa.-

Y tu un imbécil.-

¡esperen por favor! No se griten estoy aquí- dijo Dilan molesto- ¿por qué la mordiste? ¡prometiste no hacerlo!-

Lo sé Dilan, pero algunas promesas se tiene que romper-

¡nunca habías roto una promesa mía!—Dilan empezó a llorar ¿podría esto empeorar?

Mira Dilan, este no es el momento para que hagas esto, así que tranquilízate y dame tiempo para pensar.- lo mire por el espejo retrovisor.

¿ya no me quieres verdad tío? ¡llamare a mis padres!- ahora mi sobrino me estaba amenazando, tome aire y apreté las manos el volante. Paulina rodo los ojos.

Eres un excelente tío eh- suspiro- mira Dilan, no llores por favor, lo que paso tiene muy estresado a tu tío y para poder ayudarnos ocupa que estemos en silencio, mejor pongámonos a pensar en algo para ayudarlo ¿Qué te parece?- le sonrió a Dilan y al parecer este se tranquilizo.

Enserio que esto era molesto, cuando mas ocupaba tranquilidad ambos se ponían más molestos, Dilan nunca había hecho una escenita como esta, pero en fin, llegamos a la casa de Paulina.

Bien, al fin llegamos-anuncie mientras soltaba un suspiro. revise mi reloj, eran las 7:38, iba a ser una larga noche…

Dilan entro sin problemas a la casa detrás de la chica, yo no pude entrar.

Y… ¿Por qué no entras?- me pregunto un poco escéptica.

Tienes que invitarme a entrar- me recargue en el marco de la puerta.

Pues creo que para eso falta mucho; no entrarás hasta que escuche mi disculpa formal y una explicación de lo que paso hoy.- se paro frente a mí y cruzo los brazos frente al pecho, Dilan ya no estaba con ella.

Yo no escuche mi disculpa, ¿Por qué habría de decírtela yo ti?-

Porque es mi casa y fuiste tú quien comenzó.-

¿con quién estas peleando?- del pasillo salió una chica de unos 21 años mucho mas protuberante que Paulina de piel morena y ojos café obscuro.- espera… ¿Qué hace un accionista aquí?- Paulina se volteo hacia ella

Amm… nada, solo no lo dejes entrar.-camino hacia lo que parecía un cuarto de tele.

Pues no tengo que hacer mucho, ya está ahí paradote.-

lo que quieras, solo no lo invites a entrar.-

Puedes pasar- sonrió su amiga con malicia- y cierras la puerta por favor.-

Gracias- al fin pude entrar a su casa, se notaba que se habían acabad de mudar porque, aunque el apartamento estuviera amueblado, había maletas por doquier. Estaba buscando a mi sobrino y un cojín me dio en la cara, ambas chicas estallaron en risas.- bien, quiero saber quien fue, y no quiero juegos.-se miraron serias y comenzaron a reírse de nuevo.- bien tomare mis deducciones.- se lo lance a paulina.- se que fuiste tú-

Fue un accidente animal.-

Oye oye, basta de insultos, yo no te digo todo lo que pienso de ti ¿verdad? No te digo que eres una bruja, oh, ya lo dije que pena.- me deje caer en el sofá.

Bueno, yo los dejo para que peleen a su gusto y resuelvan sus problemas, voy a estar en la sala.- nos dejo solos, Paulina estaba viendo twilight.

¿listo para darme la explicación?- voltee a verla.

¿de qué?- le pregunte, no quería que su amiga escuchara, lo que le tenía que decir era algo…serio.

Pues de lo que ocurrió en el parque, no puedes dejarme solo con una enorme marca y no decirme nada.-

Si te lo digo no me creerás, además, debiste ya de haber tenido una idea, ¿Qué teorías barajeas?- dije imitando al protagonista de la película. Ella solo sonrió

No lo sé, no quiero hacerme ideas erróneas, quiero no gastar mis energías pensando en eso.-

Pues es sencillo, el tonto programa que estás viendo se basa en una fantasía de lo que es un vampiro…-suspire.

Aja, ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo de nosotros?-

¿crees en los fenómenos sobre naturales?- voltee a verla.

Depende, veras a mí me gustan este tipo de cosas como la película que estoy viendo, son interesantes, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?-

¿Por qué te gusta el protagonista?-

Amm…. Porque es muy sensible, cuida y ama a bella, estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella. Además de que es un vampiro.-

¿crees que existan en la vida real?- enarque una ceja.

Para nada, eso es lo mas… no sé si improbable o inexistente que pueda haber.-

Jum, pues entonces no me vas a creer nada, yo soy mejor que ese Edward Cullen, pero… tenemos algo similar ¿sabes? Y… quizá podría ser que ambos seamos… inmortales…- ¿Por qué era tan difícil decir esto? Capaz que se soltaba a reír de mi. Pero no lo hizo, sé quedo muy seria.

¿un… v-vampiro?- asentí con lentitud.- ¿aun estamos hablando hipotéticamente cierto?-

No… estamos hablando en un caso muy, muy real, de ser mentira no tuvieras esa marca en el cuello, relaciona bien las cosas.- se quedo viendo al suelo y jugueteaba con sus dedos. Levanto la vista hacia mí y me miro

No se… que decirte al respecto… te creo pero es que… es algo difícil de asimilar…-

No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas en este momento, tú me pediste una explicación yo te la estoy dando.- explique.

Lo sé pero… no lo sé…- suspiro y se dejo caer en el respaldo del sofá con los ojos cerrados.

¿en donde esta mi sobrino?- le pregunte tratando de cambiar un poco el tema.

Dormido en mi cuarto, sorpresivamente se quedo dormido.- aun tenía los ojos cerrados.

Se duerme temprano pero no tanto, es extraño. En fin, creó que iré por unas cosas a mi apartamento.-

¿Vas a ir... solo?- me pregunto aun aturdida.

¿Por qué? ¿me quieres acompañar?- sonreí un poco.

Si lo ocupas voy, no terminaste de decirme porque tu amigo quería matarnos.- se levanto y me siguió hasta la puerta.

Como quieras.- puso pausa a su película.

¿crees que algún día encuentre algún Edward?- me pregunto, fruncí el ceño.

No.-

¿Por qué? Si tu existes ¿Por qué no abría el de existir?-

Por una sencilla razón, tú no eres Bella.- frunció el ceño y salió de la casa, antes de salir me encontré con su amiga.

Ah… ¿Michelle? – la chica volteo- no dejes entrar a nadie por favor.-

Por supuesto, pero tú no hagas que mi amiga te mate ¿sí?- era ruda, algo así como Paulina.

Buen trato.- cerré la puerta al salir.

Creo que deberíamos de usar mi camioneta. Serviría por lo menos para matar a alguien.- me dijo Paulina.

No vamos a matar a nadie, pero si quieres podemos usarla, perderíamos un poco el rastro-

Ahora regreso, voy por las llaves.- trato de mirarme pero después bajo la cabeza. Regreso después de unos minutos con unas llaves de colgante de gato.- sígueme.-

Fuimos hacia la parte de atrás del apartamento y encontré una jeep y una hummer H3, ambas del 2014. No me sorprendió que las camionetas fueran tan grandes, lo que me sorprendió fue la hummer que estaba ahí, blindada, vidrios ahumados, llantas muy grandes y al parecer un motor alterado.

¿de quién es ese auto?- pregunte boquiabierto.

Mía, ahora sube, yo conduzco. -abrió la puerta de mi lado.

No, déjame conducir, yo si se a donde voy.-

Nadie maneja a mi bebé más que yo, tú no serás la excepción Damon.- se subió al asiento del piloto, yo solo suspire.

El interior del carro estaba tapizado de hello kitty ¡odiaba esa gata blanca!

¿ocupas tantos adornos de esta cosa?- arroje un peluche que estaba en mi asiento.

Es mi carro, mis cosas y yo le pongo lo que yo quiera.- acelero y el motor rugió ferozmente.

Podrías… ¿podrías por favor no hacer eso? Lastimas mis oídos – le dije mientras me tapaba uno.

Aja, como no, no me dijiste por que Niklaus te seguía.-

Por que se molesto conmigo y su esposa y quería matar a Dilan.-

Oh, muy bien.- metió reversa y salió- dame la dirección.-

2300 de wallstreet, ¿Por qué te gusta tanto este animal? Es tan idiota.- arroje otro adorno que estaba frente a mí.

No es idiota, me gusta desde pequeña y a mi mama también- llegamos a un semáforo en rojo y se lo paso.

Te van a multar, manejas horrible- me recargue en el cristal y cerré los ojos.

No usualmente, pero quiero regresar rápido y me encanta manejar rápido así que ¿Por qué no?-

Porque yo vengo contigo y no quiero que choques.-

Lindo anillo, en casa tengo uno parecido.-

Abrí los ojos y mire mi anillo, era imposible que ella tuviera uno, volví a cerrar los ojos.

Imposible, sólo Stefan y yo los tenemos.-

Para que veas que no lo es.- acelero aun mas; se iba a terminar matando.

8:16 de la noche.

Ya llegamos, corre por lo que ocupes y después nos vamos.-anuncio.

¿no piensas bajarte?- le pregunte.

No, quien sabe que es lo que me pueda pasar allí adentro.-

Creo que tienes razón, pero yo temería lo que me pudiera pasar a mí.- sonreí de lado y me metí al apartamento.

Narrado por Paulina Lozano.

Mire como cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas, puse un CD de imagine dragon, _on top of the world _comenzó a sonar.

_If you love somebody_

_Better tell them while they're here 'cause_

_They just may run away from you_

_You'll never know what went well_

_Then again it just depends on_

_How long at time is left for you_

_I've had the deepest rivers_

_You can have it but don't look down_

'_Cause I'm on top of the world 'ay_

_I'm on top of the world 'ay_

Solo me recordaba lo que me había dicho Damon, quizá y si tenía razón, porque, de no ser verdad, la marca en mi cuello no existiría. Era mucha conmoción para asimilarlo aun; siempre me habían llamado la atención esos temas de vampiros pero jamás me había puesto investigar sobre su existencia, se me hacia algo tonto creer que existían, pero aquí estaba una prueba de que si existían.

Me revise la mano que tenia vendada, me había cortado toda la palma de la mano y eso que solo era un papel, me sorprendió de verdad ese corte tan largó que, hasta esta hora, aún sangraba un poco.

Estaban tocando muy fuerte la ventana, era Damon, le quite el seguro a la puerta y le baje el volumen al radio.

Maldita sea ¿Por qué no abres la puerta?- traía una bolsa deportiva llena de ropa, ¿Cuánto pretendían quedarse?- que bien, le bajaste a la música sin necesidad de que te lo dijera, odio tu música.-

No me sorprende, odias todo de mi.-

Puede que tengas razón.- frunció los labios hacia abajo.

En ese caso, creó que alguien no entrara a casa hoy. Sobre eso, creí que solo se quedaría Dilan.-

¿acaso no me quieres en tu casa? Solo tengo que estar al pendiente de él. Y con respecto a lo primero, una vez invitado a entrar, puedo hacer lo cuando yo quiera. -sonrió.

Esas reglas son estúpidas ¿sabes?-

Tú también lo eres- recargo la frente contra el cristal.

8:43 de la noche.

Estacione mi coche y deje que bajara, yo entre primero y mire a mi amiga dormida en el sofá con un libro en las manos.

De nuevo, dormida.- la cargue y lleve a su cuarto, aunque la cargue literalmente, solo la medio levante porque ella camino.- ¿en dónde vas a dormir Damon?- le pregunte mientras ponía su bolsa sobre en la esquina del suelo.

No lo sé, que tal ¿el sofá?-

Lo dudo, yo dormiré ahí, dejare que Dilan duerma en mi cuarto- me deje caer en el sofá con una cobija. Estaba viendo la película de luna nueva.

¿Qué le ves a Edward?- me pregunto después de unos minutos.

No lo sé, supongo que ama a Bella y es un caballero, ¿no me habías preguntado ya eso?-

Los caballeros no son así; cuando en verdad se enamoran dan todo por ella sin importar que, pero él la dejo botada por como 6 meses.-

Lo hizo por su bien.-

Si hubiera sido por su bien jamás se hubiera acercado a ella.-

Solo guarde silencio, básicamente la trama se trataba sobre eso, de la lucha que el tenia sobre alejarse o no de ella, pero al final se queda y le causa montones de problemas.

¿y si ella le pidió que se quedara?-

Igual no hubiera importado por que cuando amas a alguien de verdad se ve primero su bienestar y felicidad, aunque sea contigo su felicidad, no puedes exponerla así. Quieres que sea feliz aunque no sea contigo pero jamás se lo dices.-tenia la vista perdida.

Debió de ser afortunada-

¿Mmm?- se giro hacia mí.

La chica, no entiendo como no se quedo contigo.-

Porque…ella es ahora la… la madre de mi sobrino.- dijo glacialmente.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Narrado por Damon Salvatore.

Me miro boquiabierta, cómo si lo que le dije fuera incapaz de suceder.

Eso no…eso no puede ser cierto…- se tapo la boca como si fuera a gritar.

Claro que lo es, pero en fin, no puedo hacer nada más, así que bueno, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.- voltee hacia el televisor, bella se había caído de la moto.

Lo siento, no quería hacerte recordar ese tipo de… cosas.-

No te preocupes, ya tiene tiempo que paso.- volteo a verme, supongo que no me creía.

Si alguien como tu fuera mi novio no sería tan estúpida como dejarte ir, tienes una manera sobre el romance y el amor algo retorcida, pero bastante bien planteada.- se sonrojo.

Debe de ser un buen día, ya van dos veces que me alagas, primero que soy listo y segunda que te gusto.- sonreí.

Tenias que romper la atmósfera, además, yo no dije que tú me gustaras, solo dije que me gusto…- se sonrojo al doble y no continuo hablando.

¿Qué te gusto qué?- enarque una ceja.

Nada, me voy a tomar un baño.- se levanto con rapidez.

¿no quieres que te acompañe?- le dije con voz seductora, me enseño la lengua.- eres una infantil-sonreí.

No me importa- comenzó a reírse mientras se alejaba.

Lo malo es que Elena no piensa como tu Paulina.- dije en un susurro.

Recordar a Elena implicaba querer verla de nuevo, y no quería hacerlo, dolía demasiado.

Bien recuerdo cuando se quedaba conmigo, no podía evitarlo porque para mí ella era la perfección. Me encantaba, ¿Qué tenía Stefan que no tenga yo? Solo que era un poco más centrado y con más humanidad que yo, eso no quita que yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ella, supongo que no fue suficiente para que se quedara a mi lado.

Recuerdo un día que estábamos en la casa de Mystic Falls Elena y yo, me pregunto algo que tenía que dejar entrever mis sentimientos que yo había escondido, sólo ella los había sacado.

¿Qué es lo que piensas sobre el amor Damon? Y que sea algo positivo por favor.- ambos nos reímos ante ese último comentario, recargue los codos sobre las rodillas.

Pues… que es un asco- sonreí y me arrojo un cojín.- ¡basta! ¡Te diré lo prometo! Creo que es… pensar primero en esa persona buscando su bienestar ¿sabes? Porque aun que la dejes un momento el dolor pasara y encontrara a alguien bueno, quizá mejor uno mismo. Aun que también se puede demostrar en la cama.- me arrojo otros cojines y comenzamos a reír.

Esos fueron buenos tiempos, sin preocuparme de Stefan o si Elena amaba mas a uno que a otro. Y esa no era la primera vez que Stefan me hacia esto, primero fue Katherine, de ella también me enamore y cuando conoció a Stefan todo se esfumo, también la atraparon por su culpa; pero creo que es mejor estar lejos de Katherine.

Ya termine de usar el baño Damon, si quieres puedes tomar un baño.- la voz de la chica del presente me saco de mis pensamientos, voltee a verla para decirle un comentario que la molestara y me encontré una sorpresa aun mas grande…

Vestía una camiseta tipo bata que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, dejaba al expuesto la piel clara de sus piernas, el cabello mojado ahora semi ondulando le caía a ambos lados mojando un poco la blusa, se dibujaban levemente pechos al frente de la camisa; el calor comenzó a concentrarse en mi entrepierna, ambos ya sabíamos que nos atraíamos físicamente, porque ambos aun amábamos a otra persona.

¿Damon? – me pregunto de nuevo.

¿Así vas a dormir?- le dije mientras tragaba saliva.

Si ¿Por qué?- frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Mientras ella se sentaba yo me levante como si ella fuera agua y yo fuego.

Voy a tomar un baño- recogí la bolsa del suelo y me encamine al baño. Entra ahí fue algo tan… femenino.- ¿Qué diablos es esto?- todo era rosa con blanco y había varios shampos y jabones de mujer, cremas para depilar, toallas femeninas de varias marcas así como el bote de ropa sucia- no puedo creerlo- me lleve una mano a la cara- ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mi?- solo me quite la ropa y me adentre al agua.

9:25 de la noche.

Salí de bañar, el agua tibia me había tranquilizado y ahora fresco salía a la sala vestido con un pijama de pantalón y camisa color verde militar.

¿Aun sigues despierta?- le pregunte a Paulina mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

Te estaba esperando-

Wow ¿a qué se debe el honor?- voltee a verla mientras sonreía de lado.

Quiero… enseñarte esto- me dio un anillo idéntico al mío, solo sin la inicial, en lugar de una D, tenía una E. la sonrisa se desvaneció.

¿de dónde lo sacaste?- la mire seriamente.

Es… una vieja herencia por parte de mi padre, creo que era de mi tatarabuelo- tome el anillo y ella junto las manos nerviosamente.

¿Cuál era su nombre?- solo había una persona que yo recordaba que tenía un anillo similar, había buscado ese anillo por todas partes junto con Stefan.

No lo recuerdo, tenía un nombre extraño que comenzaba con E…

¿Elijah?-

Supongo que sí, es confuso.-

Tienes que traer puesto siempre este anillo.- se lo di en la mano y fingí ver el televisor.

¿Por qué?-se acerco un poco.

Porque si, y hazme caso.-

¿y si no? – vaya que era molesta.

Solo hazme caso y deja de preguntar.-

Odio cuando te pones en ese plan.- frunció el ceño.

Ódiame todo lo que quieras- se volteo molesta.

Alrededor de unos veinte minutos cayó sobre mi hombro.

-¿Qué rayos…?- la chica se había quedado dormida- Hey despierta- se levanto un poco.

lo siento es que… estoy muy cansada…- se dejo caer inconsciente de nuevo sobre mi hombro. Lo que iba a hacer sería tan imprescindible en mí…

Narrado por Paulina Lozano. (Jueves)

No escuche siquiera la alarma de mi celular, si sonó seguro que alguien la apago.

6:15 de la mañana.

Despierta, se te va a hacer tarde para trabajar oh quizá ¿te quieres quedar a dormir todo el día conmigo?- se rieron burlonamente y me tocaron el lado izquierdo de la cara.

¿Mmm?- abrí los ojos y me tope con otros azules-¿¡Damon!?- me retire y caí de espaldas del sofá.

Que torpe eres- se asomo por arriba del sofá.- ¿quieres que te ayude bella dama?- sonrió y me tendió la mano.

¿Qué demonios hacías dormido en el mismo lugar que yo?- le tome la mano y me levanto.

No tenia en donde dormir y como al parecer caíste en estado de coma, me quede aquí.-

¿y Dilan?- me toque la espalda.

Esta con tu amiga, creo que están desayunando. Nos vino a despertar- enarco una ceja.

¿ me tenias que despertar? Pudiste haberme dejado dormir más tiempo.-

No ibas a dormir igual si yo no estaba contigo- se levanto del sofá y se estiro, la camisa se le levanto un poco.- puedes tomarle una foto, así te durara más tiempo.- voltee a verle la cara y me sonroje.

Claro que no, como si tuviera que hacerlo- me aparte el cabello del hombro izquierdo.

Digamos que sí, pero en el parque no pensaste eso ¿verdad?- se acerco un poco.

Ayer en el parque no pensaste que era una bruja ¿cierto? Me acerque yo también. -Tampoco pensaste que era odioso- se acerco mas.

Y tú tampoco que era infantil.- di otro paso y quedamos enfrente uno del otro.

Eres tan idiota- frunció el ceño.

Y tu tan molesto.- me voltee para ir a la cocina y me tope con Michelle.

Vaya, tan temprano y ya están peleando, no me imagino que será si se casan.- dijo mi amiga, Damon y yo nos volteamos a ver.

¿ Casarme yo con ella? Disculpa, hay muchas cosas posibles pero no creo que eso sea una posible.- dijo él.

No, lo que pasa es que el arruina mi estilo y mi manera de ser.-

Como sea, si me necesitan, estaré con mi sobrino.-se fue a la cocina con Dilan. Yo comencé a dirigirme a mi cuarto.

Parece que no te desagradan tanto eh, bien que durmieron juntos.- dijo mi amiga.

Ni siquiera sabía que estaba dormido aquí.- saque mi ropa.

No pues en ese caso cualquiera ¿no? Deberían dejar de pelear, son tan fastidiosos.-

Pues en ese caso deberías también de decirle a él ¿no crees? No puedo yo hacerme responsable de eso.-

Si dejaran de ser tan orgullosos los dos quizá y las cosas no serian así.- como si ocupara que me recordara lo orgullosa que soy.

Aja, como sea, hoy llegare tarde al trabajo, voy a ir a comprar lo que falta en mi oficina para darle un cambio.- le anuncie.

Haz lo que quieras, ¿tienes citas ahora?-

Ah… creo que la junta de beneficiarios pero es a las 11, y terminar algunos diseños pero es que no me puedo concentrar ahí, esa oficina es tan ag.…-

Como dije, haz lo que quieras.-

Gracias a dios salió de mi cuarto y al fin me pude cambiar. Escogí unos jeans azules con una blusa de botones rosa salmón y unos zapatos del mismo color de la blusa. Tocaron a mi puerta.

Adelante- dije.

Te dije que te pusieras esto, ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso? Si no me vas a hacer caso por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas, asi que, tú dirás cual prefieres.- enarco una ceja. Vestía unos jeans, una camisa de vestir negra, unas botas y una chaqueta de cuero.

Dame eso, ¿a qué se debe ese cambio?- fruncí el ceño.

Limítate a hacer lo que te dije.-

De acuerdo.- me puse el anillo- ¿a dónde vas vestido así?- le pregunte.

A trabajar, tengo cosas que hacer y hablar con Niklaus, así que quiero que te alejes de mi oficina.-

Aja, como sea, creo que no iba a ir, no tengo idea.-

Ya te dije, no me busques hoy así que, aléjate. Otra cosa, no te quites el anillo, por favor, o lo pegare a tu dedo.-

Si como sea Damon, lo prometo; Dilan se va a ir hoy con Michelle, mientras yo voy a atender unos asuntos ¿okay?-

Déjalo con Bonnie, ella sabrá que hacer.- me dijo un poco... ¿apenado?

Por supuesto, nos vemos.- salió de mi habitación.

Observe el anillo, solamente era una pieza común de joyería, solo que esta tenía un valor familiar, no entiendo, si mi hermanan era la mayor ¿Por qué lo tenía yo? Quizá solo era que a ella no le había gustado. Lo recuerdo desde que era pequeña y lo usaba, no debía de quedarme ahora.

Me lo puse en el dedo anular, me quedaba a ala perfección, esto debía de tener algo extraño, o simplemente imaginaciones mías.

Narrado por Dilan Salvatore Gilbert.

Parecía que hoy mi tío no iba a ir a la oficina, no estaba usando su traje.

Dilan hoy haremos un cambio de planes, te vas a la oficina de paulina, ya hable con todas.- se bebió un vaso de agua.

¿Por qué tío? ¿va todo bien?- pique el desayuno que me habían dado; yo estaba obligado a comer todo lo que se me daba, no era como si me gustara comer siempre, solo… era algo que me diera energía.

Algo así, solo que estarás mas seguro si te vas con ellas, sólo es hoy, y regresaremos a nuestro apartamento.- tomo una manzana del frutero y se recargo en la barra.

Pues yo puedo ayudarte a cuidarlo, mas no sé si Bonnie lo hará; otra cosa, no te recargues así en la barra.- mi tío se levantó y frunció los labios.

De acuerdo, y al respecto de Bonnie, yo hablare con ella, y por supuesto que cuidara de él. Nos vemos Dilan.- me dio un beso en la frente y después se fue.

Tu tío es bastante extraño, ¿por qué te dejaron con él?- me pregunto Michelle.

Porque mi tío mando a mi padre para que atendiera las juntas, contra la voluntad de mi padre, por supuesto.- levanto las cejas.

Mmm… por supuesto, tiene cara de que si lo hace, pero bueno, ¿terminaste de desayunar?-

Aja, termine.- Michelle recogió mi plato y lo limpio.

Maldita sea, se me está haciendo tarde de nuevo, ¿Cómo demonios pretendo regresar temprano si salgo tarde? Así no está bien esto.- era Paulina, no entiendo para que llegaría tarde.

Controla lo que dices, hay un niño aquí.- le dijo su amiga.

Lo siento Dilan, prometo refinar mi manera de hablar, lo juro, nos vemos después, tengo una cita con el decorador de interiores y es a las 7:30, nos vemos.-

Nosotros salimos unos minutos después a la oficina.

Narrado por Damon Salvatore.

Buenos días Damon- me dijo Anabelle, esta chica era vampiro, la había conocido en Mystic Falls y ahora era mi secretaria.- ¿en dónde está Dilan?-

No vino hoy.- le conteste sin prestarle mucha atención.

Eso es obvio, me refería a por qué.- me dio una lista.

Cosas que no te interesan- revise la lista- ¿Por qué tanto trabajo? Quiero que hagas un espacio para Niklaus ¿entendido?-le regrese la lista

Podrías no ser tan grosero ¿sabes? Y no sé si pueda hacer eso, tienes junta hoy Damon.- reviso otra lista.

Tiene que ser hoy Anabelle, ocupo hablar con Niklaus, haz que pase la primera empresa por favor.- camine a mi oficina.

Tu traje de repuesto está en la azotea ¿lo quieres?- me pregunto.

No, por algo vine así- hice un gesto de fastidio.

Eres insoportable Salvatore.-

Aja, lo que quieras.- cerré la puerta de la oficina y me senté en el sofá de cuero especializado que mande a traer de Europa y comencé a arrojar una pelota al techo, tocaron a mi puerta.

Adelante- respondí.

Buenos días señor salva…- me busco tras el escritorio.

Aquí- le dije para llamar su atención, no deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Oh bueno… venia a… se puede decir que reclamar algunas cosas sobre el contrato. Un incumplimiento de su parte, en el contrato dice que proveen el material cada 16 días y hace una semana mis empleados puntualizaron que tarda 18 días. También dice que la hora establecida es inflexible y lo traen con 2 horas de retraso, también…-

Basta, apuesto que también ustedes hacen eso.- lo corte a medio discurso, el iba a decir algo.- sht, no me interrumpas. Además, ¿cumplimos con el pedido no? Eso es lo que debería de importarle, solo aplíquese al punto y ya.-

Nosotros podemos retirarnos de su empresa sabe- sonrió, creyó que podía amedrentarme con eso.

Delante, rompemos los contratos y nos deshacemos de esto, quiero saber quién te va a hacer un plan especializado, y cuando lo tengas quiero que lo traiga. Igual, yo no pierdo dinero, tengo más empresas, aquí el que pierde eres tú. Anabelle, haz pasar al siguiente.- le avise a la secretaria por teléfono.

No, espere señor Salvatore.- me di la media vuelta, sonreí de lado.

¿sí?-

No cancelaremos nada, de hecho ustedes son los únicos que nos hacen las entregas rápido, yo me retiro.- salió rápidamente.

Puf, pan comido.- me deje caer en la silla del escritorio. Anabelle entro a mi oficina.

¿quieres que pase al siguiente? Ya moví algunas citas y tienes media hora disponible a las 10 ¿quieres que llame a Niklaus?-

Si, y toca la puerta cuando vayas a entrar ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?- otra cosa, consígueme unas proveedoras de sangre.- me miro asombrada.

¿sangre? ¿vas a beberla de nuevo?- se metió en la oficina y cerró la puerta.

Por algo te la estoy pidiendo ¿no? Deberías de saberlo, tu eres un vampiro igual que yo y hasta donde ambos sabemos ocupamos beber eso, quizá me equivoco.- sonreí de lado ante la ironía del comentario.

claro que no te equivocas, pero ¿de la oficina? Por dios Damon, no las mates, trata de…-

ya sé lo que tengo que hacer, así que estoy preparado.- le lance la pelota, la atrapo con facilidad.

Creo que me quedare con esto, en un momento vienen tus proveedoras- cerró la puerta estrepitosamente al salir.

Narrado por Paulina Lozano.

8:26 de la mañana.

Ya tenía lista la pintura, algunos muebles, solo me faltaba la alfombra y los cuadros para detalles. Esta vez iba a air a comprar el escritorio y algunos libreros. La próxima parada seria la tienda de alfombras.

8:47 de la mañana.

Por tercera vez ¡color C-H-O-C-O-L-A-T-E! eso es café claro.- le dije furiosa a la joven que me estaba atendiendo

Pues una vez me comí un chocolate de este color.- lo miro con intriga.

¿Cómo obtuviste el trabajo? De verdad, no lo digo solo porque…-sonó mi celular- perfecto, ¿bueno?- conteste molesta.

Veo que no te va nada bien eh.-

¿Qué quieres Damon?-

Si todo sale bien hoy podre largarme de tu casa, quería que lo supieras.-

Hay pero que tristeza- dije fingiendo tristeza.

Sé que puedes fingir mejor, ahora dime ¿Por qué estas tan molesta?-

La ¨señorita¨ de las alfombras so sabe cuál es el color que estoy buscando, ¿Cómo no vasa reconocer el color chocolate? No conocía a alguien tan estúpido.-

Pues en ese caso la estúpida eres tú, prueba pidiendo el color café obscuro- aparte el teléfono y me dirigía la joven.

¿tienes acaso café obscuro?- enarque una ceja.

Creo que sí, ahora regreso.- salió del lugar, yo regrese al teléfono.

¿Cómo lo sabías?- le pregunte a Damon.

¿Qué? ¿lo del color? Es obvio Paulina, las cosas como son, además, ¿para qué quieres una alfombra?-

El sábado voy a redecora mi oficina, ¿para qué quieres saber?-

¿No puedo preguntarte o qué?-

No son mis cosas.-

Bueno, en cualquier caso, haz lo que quieras, suerte con las alfombras- colgó el teléfono.

Señorita, aquí tiene.- voltee y sonreí forzadamente.

Muchas gracias.- pague y me fui.

Narrado por Bonnie Bennett.

6:55 de la mañana.

Llegue más temprano de lo común a la oficina, era un hervidero de gente de cualquier manera. Cuando llegue a mi cubículo encendí el computador y saque el ipad donde tenía la lista de cosas que haría hoy mi jefa.

11:16 a.m.: junta con los beneficiarios.

1:00 p.m.: firma de contratos de los beneficiarios.

2:30 – 4:10 p.m.: terminar citas con expendedores.

4:10 p.m.: realizar conteo de diseños para desfile del 18 de agosto, vamos atrasados.

5:00 – 7:00 p.m.: hora creativa, diseñar vestidos nuevos.

A veces se excedía en el trabajo, en los lugares en los que había trabajado no se hacía tanto.

Buenos días Bonnie- me dijo Michelle.

Oh buenos días señorita, ¿y ese niño?- no me había percatado, pero se parecía bastante a… Elena.

Amm… es familiar de los Salvatore, hubo unos asuntos que implicaban que cuidáramos de él, me dijo que tú podías cuidar de él.- vaya, que maneras tan atrabancadas tenia Damon de hacer las cosas.

Claro que lo cuidare, pero hablare con Damon. ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?- le sonreí.

Dilan Salvatore Gilbert, a sus órdenes, ¿tú eres Bonnie Bennett cierto?-Sonrió tiernamente.

Si, veo que te hablaron de mi- me acuclille para quedar a su altura.

Si, el tío Damon dijo que tú podrías cuidarme.-

¿tío Damon? ¿Quién es tu padre?- le pregunte con intriga.

Stefan Salvatore, y mi madre es Elena Gilbert.-

Elena es mi mejor amiga ¿sabías?-

Si, mami me hablo de ti- me abrazo y yo a mi vez.

Bueno, si quieres me lo llevo en lo que hablas con Damon, después regresamos.- apenas eran las 7:15, seguro que estaría ocupado.

8:23 de la mañana.

Bueno, era la hora, no sabía con qué tontería saldría Damon. Marque el número indicado para su oficina.

Buenos días, empresa de textiles Salvatore, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? Esta llamando a la oficina de Damon Salvatore.-

Me gustaría comunicarme con el por favor.-

Mmm…. ¿Quién lo busca?-

Bonnie Bennett.-

Un momento- espere alrededor de un minuto.- ahora se lo comunico.-

Gracias.-

¿Qué pasa Bennett?- me respondió el odiosos de Damon.

Eso es lo que yo me pregunto Damon, ¿Por qué me mandaste a tu sobrino?-

Ah… ¿no es obvio? Sé que tú puedes ayudarme a cuidarlo. Niklaus quiere asesinarlo o algo así y yo se que puedes cuidarlo porque eres una bruja.-

¿Estás insinuando que use mis poderes en público para ayudarte? Vaya, sabía que esto no sería bueno.-

Si, no es bueno lo sé, pero sé que puedes, no lo hagas por mi ni por Stefan, hazlo por Elena.- Damon suspiro.

De acuerdo, aquí tengo el libro y creo que también un poco de verbena, trata de conseguir más, por hoy yo lo cuidare.-

Gracias Bennett.- colgó el teléfono.

Esta sería una larga tarde…

Narrado por Michelle Ceballos.

8:30 de la mañana.

Este pequeño me sacaba de quicio, en general todos los niños. Solo quería trabajar tranquila por que como siempre, la jefa estaba por alguna otra parte que no era el desfile que pronto tendríamos y que aparte, estábamos atrasados. Ocupaba hablar al salón en el que sería el evento, y para que la jefa escogiera bien lo que quería deberían de ser 4 salones para el desfile y 4 más para la fiesta de agradecimiento; esto era un completo desastre, no es que el niño hiciera algo malo pero el que estuviera caminando de un lado al otro me quitaba concentración, y para el evento ocupaba muchísima. Saque la lista de las cosas que faltaba hacer.

4 salones para la elección del lugar del desfile.

4 salones para la elección del lugar de la fiesta de agradecimiento.

Elegir el tema de la fiesta.

Buscar la decoración indicada.

Mobiliario para los dos eventos.

Invitaciones para ambos eventos.

25 modelos: 5 rubias, 5 morenas, 5 pelinegras, 5 pelirrojas y 5 peli naranjas.

Terminar el conteo de diseños.

Contratar un buffet de comida y otro de postres.

Stefany se había ofrecido esta vez para ayudarme, ella era la jefa de personal.

¡Ábreme la puerta mujer! Estoy descuidando mi puesto por ti.- era ella, al fin había llegado. Pase la tarjeta y la puerta se abrió.- Muy bien, estamos atrasados por 10 días, hoy es 23 de junio y el evento es el 18 de agosto, tenemos dos meses, si lo lograremos.-

Siempre tan optimista, pero un desfile no se hace entre dos personas y lo que debería de hacer es sentarse a terminar los diseños por que hay que realizarlos.- Stefany comenzó a sacar libretas con los números de las modelos.

Sé que los terminara.- dijo mi compañera.

9:23 de la mañana.

Sonó mi celular, rompiendo la atmosfera de concentración que tenia.

¿bueno?-

Hey soy yo, la jefa más oportuna.-

Ya sé que eres tú, pero no eres la jefa mas oportuna ¿sabes? Si fueras oportuna estarías haciéndote cargo de todo esto.-

Ya lo sé, ¿a dónde crees que voy? No busques mas, ya voy a ayudarlas.-

Vaya, hasta que te veo integrada al trabajo, ¿ya terminaste de hacer las cosas de tu oficina?-

Nop. El sábado la voy a redecorar pero en fin, ¿Qué es lo que tienen?-

No mucho, Stefany me está ayudando y estamos buscando las modelos y los lugares.-

De acuerdo, en un momento nos vemos. ¿Cómo esta Dilan?-

Bien, esta con Bonnie-

De acuerdo, en un momento nos vemos- colgó.

Gracias a dios que se vuelve a componer.- solté un suspiro de alivio.

¿Qué paso?- me pregunto Stefany.

Ya no busques mas, nos va a ayudar con el trabajo.-

Pero…-

Nada, deja eso y busca el mobiliario.-

Hay, está bien gorda.-

Narrado por Paulina Lozano / Damon Salvatore.

9:38 de la mañana, oficinas de moda.

Llegue a la oficina de Michelle, no sin antes visitar a Dilan. Bonnie me pregunto por el anillo, en realidad no sabía que decirle a respecto del anillo, era extraño.

Abre la puerta Michelle- le grite mientras cargaba el café que les había comprado antes de venir.

Esta abierto- gritaron ambas.

Les traje café, creí que lo ocuparían- cerré la puerta y puse lo que traía sobre las manos en el escritorio.

¿a qué se debe tanta amabilidad?- pregunto Michelle.

A que debo llevar las riendas de mi empresa, es todo.- abrí el catalogo de salones.

¿No será debido a que quieres impresionar a uno de los hermanos Salvatore?-

No entiendo porque debería de ser ese un motivo.-

Solo me imagine.- me mostro unos diseños de invitaciones.

Pues creo que estas juzgando mal.- elegí una beige con azul turquesa.

No lo creo, mi intuición no falla.-

Pues creo que lo está haciendo ahora.- le regrese el catalogo.

Imposible.-

¿Qué es esto? ¿las mil preguntas o qué?-

Pues si así lo crees, pues sí.

9:30 de la mañana. Empresa de textiles Salvatore.

Tocaron a mi puerta, era Anabelle.

Te buscan por el teléfono, es Stefan.-tome el teléfono.

Pásalo ya.-

Damon, ¿en donde esta mi hijo? Esta mañana llamo Caroline diciendo que tenias problemas con Niklaus.-

Esta con Bonnie, no deberías de preocuparte yo sé cuidarlo muy bien, por algo lo dejaste conmigo.-

No me mientas Damon, porque si algo le ocurre a mi hijo te juro que acabare contigo, esta vez no me importara que seas mi hermano.-

¿Por qué habría de mentirte? Además, yo acabaría primero contigo. Fuera de eso, encontré el anillo de Elijah.-

¿de verdad? Mantente al margen.-

No de nuevo Stefan, solo yo puedo controlar ese anillo y no me saldré del asunto, suficiente con lo que hiciste con Elena y te salió mal el plan.-

Sabes que no debes de quitárselo, si cae en malas manos será nuestro fin.-

No sabe nada sobre el anillo, supongo que Bonnie le dirá algo pero bueno.-

¿y que tiene de especial ese anillo? Si es de Elijah, lo entiendo pero fuera de eso ¿qué?-

Pues no lo sé Stefan, pronto lo voy a averiguar. Diviértete en las juntas.- colgué antes de que comenzara a reclamarme sobre eso.-

10:00 de la mañana. Oficinas de moda.

Entonces ya seleccionamos ambos salones, las invitaciones, la lista de invitados, 16 modelos confirmados, mobiliario. Solo falta el buffet.- habíamos realizado bastante bien las cosas en menos de una hora, era algo cansado hacer esto. Me toque la frente y suspire mirando la lista.

Tienes que ir mañana a los salones, yo termino de marcarle a las modelos y Stefany va a recoger las invitaciones, Bonnie dijo que te ayudaría a membretar las invitaciones, sip, solo falta el buffet.- Michelle suspiro.

Bonito anillo, ¿de dónde la sacaste?- me pregunto Stefany.

Se supone que es una herencia familiar, Damon insiste en que lo use, la verdad no se para que.- conteste, observe de nuevo, era un anillo redondo con ¨ E ¨ grabada en el centro, era de plata.

¿Damon? ¿el Damon Salvatore de la empresa de textiles?- Michelle asintió-¿Cuándo lo viste?- frunció el ceño y nos miro a ambas.

Ayer durmió en casa, lo estaban persiguiendo o algo así, me parece que tu jefa se lleva muy bien con el.- sonrió de una manera malvada.

Eso no es cierto, solo me explico eso, no quiere decir que nos llevemos muy bien.- fruncí el ceño.

Aja, mejor pregúntale eso a la manera en la que estaban dormidos, eso fue épico.-

¿Durmieron juntos? No puedo creerlo luisa, ¿que paso entonces?- Stefany se recargo sobre los codos y acuno su rostro entre sus manos. Me sonroje.

¡no paso nada! Yo solo me quede dormida.- cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

Ay está bien, si no me quieren decir no me digan; mejor planeemos una salida de chicas, desde que llegamos no hemos salido.- dijo Stefany.

Ñee, tienes razón, tengo que apurarme a terminar los diseños, ¿Cuántos son?-le pregunte a ambas, Michelle se encogió de hombros.

Si mal no recuerdo son 24… no no no, 30… no… ¡ya se! 25, son 25.- me dijo Stefany.

De acuerdo, tengo una junta a las 11: 16 con los supuestos beneficiarios y no tengo idea de en donde es.- me recargue en la silla y cerré los ojos.

Parece como si te saturaras de trabajo, es la segunda vez que llevas las riendas de la empresa. Y ten cuidado con los beneficiarios, hice un esfuerzo extraordinario para que la empresa estuviera ahí.- comento Michelle, o más bien me regaño.

Siempre con lo mismo mujer, es responsable de sus cosas, además ya sabes que Luke la mantenía ocupada para poder tener el puesto que quería.- me defendió Stefany. Michelle suspiro.

Tienes razón, pero ese motivo ya paso, ahora hay que demostrar que si se puede.

Esta muerto, por dios, lo que no fue en tu año que no te haga daño, el ya es pasado- les dije a ambas, y ciertamente, creo que lo era.

10:00 de la mañana. Empresa de textiles Salvatore.

Ya eran las 10, pronto llegaría Niklaus, peo ya estaba listo, no dejaría que le hicieran nada Dilan. Tocaron mi puerta, un escalofrió me recorrió la espina dorsal.

Adelante.- dije con voz firme.

No soy Niklaus.- me dijo Anabelle entrando-recuerda que tienes junta con los beneficiarios, es a las 11:16 y tienes que prepararte.-

Perfecto.- dije sarcásticamente- ¿Qué empresas van a venir?-

Pues todas las personas o empresas que están en la línea de los beneficiarios.-

Claro, claro, ¿y eso a mí me importa porque…?-

¡POR QUE TIENES QUE DAR UNA JUNTA CON LOS BENEFICIARIOS! ¡NO SABES LO QUE TARDE EN ACOMODAR ESTA EMPRESA CON LOS BENEFICIARIOS! ¿ACASO TE PREPARASTE EN LA JUNTA? ¡POR SUPUSTO QUE NO!- los ojos se le comenzaron a obscurecer.

Te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que me grites ¿cierto?- la mire cansinamente sin alterarme.

¡no me importa! ¡soy yo quien está siempre detrás de ti cada momento y se preocupa por la empresa!- la mire despreocupadamente, de un momento a otro estaba contra la pared y mis manos contra su cuello.

Mira Anabelle, tu sabias a lo que te enfrentabas, y no me vengas con que tu iniciaste a trabajar con Stefan y todo era diferente, por ahora estas bajo mis reglas así que no te quejes.- intentaba soltarse de mi agarre, sus manos ahora eran débiles ya que había bebido sangre humana y estaba muy fuerte.

B…asta… ya… m-me… las… ti…mas…- la solté y recupero el aire perdido.- ¡idiota! Deberías de ser más consiente- se toco el cuello y salió tosiendo de la oficina. Suspire.

Vampiros…- abrieron la puerta de improviso.

Vaya, vuelves a tener una buena actitud Damon, me gusta.-


End file.
